Into The Flames
by Bustahead
Summary: Would you believe this was my first fanfic ever? I never put it up before. Only now have I dared to. Just goes to show how far I've come...curious? Take a look. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_No you're not all going nuts when you see this fic. In actual fact, this is the first ever fanfic that I ever wrote that had Arson in it. Darkness Falling was actually the third. So, with that said, feel free to flame me because nothing makes sense. But everything will sooner or later. This was the first ever story I wrote, so obviously the writing style will probably be shoddy and stuff. Ah well. I hope you enjoy it. (makes a happy face but you can't see it because Quick/Edit doesn't recognise the symbols. Growl)_

**Into The Flames **

****

**Chapter 1**

The night was cold and dark. Dante shivered as he sat at his desk, leaning back slightly in his leather chair. Music was playing loudly from his worn stereo speakers. He yawned and closed his eyes, thinking that while he was sitting around he may as well get some sleep. His thoughts started drifting to his past and his bizarre heritage.

His father had been a devil. But a devil with a difference. One who had been able to wake up to justice and deliver the mortal humans from evil. He smiled wryly. Damn that sounded almost like a prayer. _And deliver us from evil…_

Dante slowly opened his eyes as he became more and more aware of how cold it was becoming. The draft that was playing against his face was now becoming far from comforting. He looked around to see whether Trish had opened a window. Instead, he saw a dark hooded figure at the door. He sat bolt upright and stood up, his hand straying automatically to his sword.

'Password?' he said immediately, thinking that it was another customer. _Good, _he thought. _I could do with some action._ The newcomer slowly unshielded its face. His eyes met with Dante's for a split second before his eyes drifted around the room, looking like a kid who had walked into a toy store for the first time. There was something pure about his whole demeanour. Something almost innocent. Dante brushed off his musings and then walked towards him, gun pointing at him threateningly.

'You can't come in here unless you know the password,' he said gruffly. The guy looked at him almost bewildered.

'A password? But I don't know about any password.'

'Then tough luck…you're out of here.'

'You can't just kick me out,' he said. His voice was filled with indignation. It amused him slightly. Another thin smile played across his features.

'Just watch me.' He grabbed him roughly and started pushing him out forcefully. He had no intention of using his guns. It was a waste of good ammo. Trish came storming down from upstairs, obviously about to complain about something. She took in the scene quickly.

The white haired devil was obviously annoyed about something or another. A hostile expression had come over his face and he was forcing a kid out. He looked no older then 18 or so. His brown eyes looked at her imploringly for a second before they switched back onto Dante. They were filled with urgency.

'I was told to come to you.'

'Oh yeah? Now where have I heard that before. Now listen, we only do business with certain people.' The kid wrestled himself out of his grasp. His eyes seemed to glow red for a split second before a red aura surrounded his body. Dante drew back from him, his eyes cold and flinty, like steel. Trish watched on calmly. Working with Dante had taught her that in this kind of work there was no such thing as fear, just the ambition to do well and to do the job well.

The flames began to die down. The kid looked startled. Before he could make another move, Dante pounced on him and pinned him to the ground using his superhuman strength.

'I think you'd better tell us who told you to come here.' The kid shook his head.

'I can't do that.'

'Why not?' He said nothing but gazed up at the blank ceiling numbly, showing that he wouldn't answer.

'Let him up Dante. What's your name, kid?' Trish looked at him curiously as he looked at her almost shyly.

'Arson.' He replied after a moment of hesitation. Dante had to bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. He raised his eyebrows and continued to smile at Trish. Trish ignored him completely.

'Okay…now, why are you here?' Arson's eyes darkened slightly. He looked at the two almost as though he was lost.

'Uhm…well…I don't know where to begin.' He scratched his head still looking faintly confused. Dante rolled his eyes.

'Try from the beginning.'

'I can't do that.'

'Why not?'

'Uhm…I can't explain.'

'Seems there's a lot you can't do. But what I'm interested in is why a devil like you would practically come knocking on a door and begging for your death. You do realize what this place is, right?' Arson nodded dumbly.

'I thought that if it meant being able to save yourself from death in the future now, you'd be willing to team up with one half of your lineage. After all, I know what you are. Born from the spawn of hell…' Arson smiled teasingly at this point. 'But then again, maybe you don't want to. Maybe in the future when you see yourself dying and when you're lying in a pool of your own blood. Maybe then, you'd wish that you had listened to me.' Arson slowly got to his feet. Trish noted his clothes this time, wondering where he was from. He was definitely not from around here. Hell, he didn't even look as though he even came from this time. His clothes were black and red. A short leather jacket covered his torso and he wore black jeans. Just underneath his ebony jacket, was a scarlet red, shirt, almost the colour of freshly spilt blood. A crest shone brightly against his dark clothes. It resembled a serpent and a dragon. Arson seemed to wince slightly as the cold wind blew in from the open window. He turned to glare at the door and it slammed shut almost immediately.

'That's better. Now listen. I come from the future, where you're already dead. But you died a legend. Trish died shortly before you though, a fatal, tragic accident. You wanted revenge. In fact you craved it so badly you went after him and you were killed in battle. You were the first and the last to stand up to the evil that time.

'I come from a parallel universe, where none of this actually happened. But due to telekinesis, I was able to find this out. In our parallel world, where everything happens opposite to what is happening in your realm, you were still alive, as was Trish. Everyone was living in peace and- ' Dante cut in sharply.

'Woah, woah, woah! Let me get this straight, kid. You come from a different universe?'

'Yes. My birthplace…well it doesn't really exist. You see, when you were killed here, you immediately appeared up there. It's like Heaven but it isn't. I can't explain it right now…' Arson looked completely dazed for a minute. He lapsed into silence. Dante shook his head.

'This is crazy. Absolute craziness. C'mon, you don't seriously believe this, do you?' He looked at Trish questioningly. Trish nodded.

'I'm not sure I understand this universe bit but I think that we should listen to him.' Dante groaned. Trish looked at him squarely in the eyes. 'Well, you keep saying you wanted adventure and that you were getting tired of lazing about.'

'Yeah but…he didn't even give the password!' Arson looked faintly amused at the whining tone that Dante's voice was beginning to take. He allowed himself a smile before he caught Dante's warning glare. He immediately slouched back down, looking like a kid who had just been told he wasn't allowed any more candy.

'I swear…I'm telling the truth…I mean, I was told to come here by the elders…because they said that this evil force, that Razzia would take _us_ over. The whole of our race. Please, you've got to help us. I was sent here by them to ask for your help.' Arson looked at Trish and then at Dante. He tilted his head slightly to one side. 'Please? I'm begging you. Not just for me but for all of us. Besides, if anything happened to us then you'd be out of a job. And Dante, you should know that not all of us are bad. I mean, look at your father.' Dante's face suddenly clouded over. Arson could tell he had hit upon a raw nerve. 'You know he was a good man. You know that he was the one who fought off evil long ago. I'm not saying that I'm a Sparda but you should realize that like him, I'm not evil.' Dante looked undecided on the matter. Trish watched his expression closely.

'We'll help. Dante, you'd better go upstairs and get packing. I'm coming up in a while.'

'Hey. Are you ordering me?' Trish smiled at him challengingly.

'Perhaps…' Despite himself, Dante backed off, grumbling slightly to himself. Trish turned back to look at Arson. Despite the different hair and eye colour, she could see that there was some kind of resemblance between him and Dante. It was almost uncanny. She frowned at him. Arson appeared not to notice. He beamed at her.

'Thank you. I know that you both don't trust me at the moment but I guess I'll just have to prove myself to you. You'll see. I do know what I'm talking about.'

'You know I don't believe any of that "other-world" crap. Where have you really come from?' Arson said nothing for a while. At last, he shook his head, his dark brown eyes firm.

'I can't tell you that.'

'Maybe you can't tell _him_ but I know that something else is up. Now tell me, what's your secret?' Arson gulped nervously and started backing away towards the door. Trish had never seen a devil act so timid.

'I can't say.' Trish pushed him relentlessly. Her eyes were beginning to harden and her eyes were slightly narrowed so then they were mere slits in her face. Arson finally sighed. 'Fine! I'll tell you as long as you get off my back! If you really have to know I'm-' He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. 'I've got to go,' he said abruptly. Trish had no time to blink before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Trish gaped at the spot and slowly, as though in a dream joined Dante upstairs to tell him that their recent visitor had disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

****

Trish watched Dante's face carefully as she finished telling him what had happened after he had left to go upstairs. Dante didn't look particularly interested. He stared out of the window vacantly.

'Well I wouldn't worry about it…he didn't get far.' Trish ran to the window to see what it was he was looking at. Dante still didn't look particularly concerned. He tilted his head back as he finished drinking the last of his beer. He wiped his mouth almost casually with the back of his hand as he stared down at the scene below.

Trish's eyes widened as she heard the wild screaming. She poked her head out of the window, straining to see what was happening. Every so often, she would catch a few flashes of Arson as light reflected off his insignia. But she could see nothing of his attacker.

The two suddenly fell into a pool of light given off from a nearby lamp. Trish gasped as she saw for the first time what it was that Arson was trying to fight. It was hard to see what it was…it was like a shadow…not the type that Dante had "affectionately" nicknamed. She shuddered as she thought of them-hideous cat like creatures who had the ability to warp their shapes. But it seemed as though Arson was fighting something a lot more menacing.

Arson's back slammed against a wall. Trish could only faintly see through the black mist that the devil was feebly struggling against what was presumably a chokehold. The shadow had formed into the shape of an arm, or what she thought was one. Trish looked at her silver haired partner pleadingly.

'Shouldn't we do something to help?' she cried. Dante said nothing but kept watching impassively. His pale blue eyes were fixed on Arson and his assailant. 'Dante?' Trish tried again. Still no response. Arson's struggling became more frantic, more feeble. Trish could hear his laboured breathing and turned to watch again. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Why was she getting so concerned? They had only met yesterday, she shouldn't be as caring as this. She watched as Arson continued to struggle and was dismayed to notice that his movements were becoming less. Soon he was still altogether. The shadow suddenly moved away from him and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Trish moved about restlessly.

'Wait.' He said. Trish looked at him thankfully. He was going to do something to help, for that much she was grateful. She just hoped that by the time he decided to step in, it wouldn't be too late. She flinched as lightening crashed, the sound taking her by surprise. Dante made no move. He squinted his eyes as another brilliant flash lit up the area again. The shadow had moved away from Arson as though waiting. Arson was totally still. Was now the right time to attack? Only one way to find out…

'Trish. Grab your guns and go. Get Arson out of there while I distract that _thing_.' Trish nodded and dashed off, knowing that time was of the essence.

---

Arson weakly opened his eyes as light poured down onto him from the doorway of Devil May Cry as Trish and Dante rushed out to help. A strange grey mist was folding over his vision. It was cold…so cold. He moaned and shuddered violently. He could faintly hear the sounds of battle, could hear steel being drawn. He smiled wryly despite himself; he had just been passing by. It was strange fate that he had happened to find Razzia, or rather, Razzia had found him.

Arson sensed rather than saw that someone was kneeling by his side. He looked up at Trish weakly, his eyes warping her into someone unrecognisable. He tried to get up to his feet but instead he fell onto his side.

'Get…away…not…safe…' he gasped. His eyes were rapidly glazing over. Trish was glad of her superhuman strength but realised that perhaps she didn't need it. Arson was light in her arms. Arson slowly closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Then his body went slack.

---

Dante paced his room, like a panther trapped in a cage. He had taken his coat off and his muscles moved sinuously under his black top. His thoughts were whirling. That _thing_, what was it? Why had it been so difficult to even lay a mark on it? Maybe he should have chosen to use Sparda instead of Alastor. It had seemed to move away as though it had gotten bored of a game of sorts. It hadn't retreated because it was in pain, it had retreated because it felt like it. Dante didn't like this idea. He never let an enemy live to fight another day if he could help it. Never. His thoughts raced to Trish and Arson.

He was lying downstairs, spread out on the wooden desk that was about to crumble with age. It had chosen to remain intact for Arson though, who was hovering in between life and death. But that wasn't what worried him. Trish had seemed overly eager to help out. She was the one who had offered to treat him, even though Dante was just preparing himself to take care of the kid. His eyes narrowed slightly as he passed a mirror. Trish had told him that he had looked worn out, and that he should get some rest. He scowled and he stopped pacing to stare at his reflection. So his eyes were a little blood shot? Who cared? He was not tired in the slightest. He yawned. Not one bit.

He took off his top and flopped down onto the bed. His eyes stared at the ceiling of his room as he tried to empty his thoughts. Why was he bothered about Trish? It wasn't like he loved her or anything. Why then, was he so anxious? He closed his eyes, determined not to dwell on the matter. Trish did whatever she wanted. It was her life, not his. He didn't care. Not at all.

Dante turned onto his side, having fallen into a deep sleep, due to the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed before. But even in his sleep, his face was troubled.

---

Trish stood back and sipped delicately from a glass of water, her keen eyes watching every movement that Arson made. He was still breathing unsteadily, this was a worrying sign. The fact that he had shown no signs of self-healing also worried her. By now, Dante would have begun to heal. But Arson was doing nothing of the sort. Instead, more blood gushed from his wounds. Trish began to realise that the chokehold she had seen Arson suffer, had been something a lot worse. Because of the dark clothes he wore, it was extremely difficult to see the extent of his injuries. She needed at least to take off his jacket and top. She thought fleetingly of what Dante would do in this matter but then let it slip.

Arson painfully stirred and opened his eyes, moaning softly as he did so. His eyes struggled to focus on her. They were still glazed over. He squinted slightly and then relaxed, now able to see that it was Trish. He tried to sit up, but it was too painful, too difficult. Even moving his head caused pain to shoot down his spine. He moaned in agony, his thoughts shattering like crystal and tried to struggle, calling out in pain. Trish grabbed him firmly, trying to show that he was with someone and that the _thing_ wouldn't get him without a fight. She could see only too plainly the terror in his eyes.

He shivered in her arms as the tinkling sound of broken glass in his mind began to die down. He gazed up at her as though bewildered and then forced his body into motion, crying out again with agony as he did so. With a soft groan of anguish, he fell with a thud onto the floor. Trish leant over the table and stared down at him, frowning.

'Why did you do that?' Arson curled up into a ball and shuddered.

'Don't touch me!' Trish sighed and shook her head.

'Before you move, you should take a stock of your surroundings first,' she said patiently. She stepped around the corner of the table and bent down at his side. 'Here, let me help you.' Arson snarled at her, anger reflecting in his eyes. But there was something else she couldn't place at the moment.

'Don't touch me!' he raved. Trish persisted nonetheless. 'I said don't touch me!'

'Look, do you want to be healed or not? Could you take off your top so then I can see what it's done to you?'

'You mean what _Razzia_ has done to me.' He shook his head. 'No. I'll be fine. It'll come soon.' He rested his head back down, his eyes still glazed, his breath coming in short, harsh gasps. His eyes slowly fluttered closed.

'What'll come soon?'

'My escape.' Trish glared at him.

'If you mean death then you've got another thing coming. I'm not letting our latest client die.' He tried to raise his head at that, but groaned and gave up.

'Not death.' Arson drew a shaky breath. 'It comes.' Trish swung around as she heard a sudden tapping on the window pane. She frowned, unsure of what it was. She looked at Arson and was met with a face full of serene calm. He slowly sat up, one hand to his neck, where blood was still oozing out. He narrowed his eyes and the window flew up. Trish ducked as something soared over her head. She dimly heard the clatter of talons and a strange throaty cry. A pleasant feeling came over her as she listened to the eerie song. Almost as though in a dream, she turned to see a phoenix, She gasped at the sight. Though she had never seen one before, she would have been a fool had she not known what it was nonetheless.

The phoenix stared back at her benignly through its golden pupils. There was something fierce about them but yet gentle at the same time. They reminded her of Arson's eyes. The phoenix seemed to radiate power, but it was firm yet gentle. The phoenix crooned in pleasure as Arson patted it gently on the head, stroking its long head feathers. It was sometimes scarlet, sometimes golden, it depended on how the light fell upon its feathers. Its beak was needle-like, it's talons sharp and deadly. It was a beautiful bird, but yet capable of being a warrior.

'His name is Inferno,' said Arson without looking at her. Trish's eyes were huge with wonder. She reached out hesitantly to stroke it. The phoenix seemed to flinch slightly but then relaxed when Arson smiled and nodded.

'How…I mean where…' Trish stuttered. Her voice was breathy with amazement. Arson smiled at her gently, his brown eyes becoming unglazed and brighter.

'Well…I've had him for a long time. Inferno's been my only friend at times. He's always travelling with me, wherever I go.' He laughed mirthlessly. 'Pretty sad, right?

'No. Not at all. It beats travelling with Dante.' She grinned at him but Arson's eyes grew suddenly serious.

'You shouldn't say that. He died because of you. Remember that. Hopefully, if everything goes according to my plans, you won't die and neither will he.' Trish smiled, feeling slightly smug.

'I didn't think Dante would ever do that though.'

'Not everything is as it seems.' Trish suddenly noticed that something odd was happening to Arson. He was beginning to heal. The phoenix pushed itself closer to him. Arson winced slightly, gritted his teeth in pain but then relaxed.

'So, when do we start travelling?'

'Travelling?' Arson's eyes grew blank. He looked puzzled. 'Why would we want to travel for?' Trish looked equally puzzled.

'Well…to beat Razzia of course.'

'I'm staying here to help out. I wasn't going to bring you to the future with me. Just think about it! When people see a dead guy from a History book walking about as alive as can be, they're going to get puzzled. It's bad enough as it is without them getting even more excited.' Trish hid a smile as she thought of the reaction that they would have got. It would be almost as bad as if Hitler was still alive. That didn't bear thinking about. Inferno suddenly backed away from Arson. He was now completely healed, much to Trish's surprise and relief.

'How did you manage that?'

'A phoenix's tears have the ability to heal. I haven't been able to learn all of my powers yet so Inferno helps me out a little.' Arson grinned. 'I'm not exactly the best devil around.'

'Maybe Dante could train y-'

'No, he wouldn't. Listen, thanks for your help. I've got to go.' Trish's eyes darkened with concern.

'I don't think you should be out there after what happened. You could have died. In fact, I thought you were going to.' Arson smiled and Trish was reminded painstakingly of her sleeping partner upstairs. It was the same reckless smile. A fearless light shone in his eyes. Even though there was so much different about the two, there was so much alike. Arson held out his arm and Inferno landed upon it, wings spread out for balance. He was about the size of a swan, with peacock like tail feathers. Trish's eyes brightened at the sight of him and she reached out towards him again, confident.

'When will we be seeing you again?' Arson shrugged.

'Whenever I guess. But I'll still be around.' Trish peered out of the window. It was formidably dark. The darkness seemed to make it unsafe and foreboding.

'I'd prefer it if you stayed with us just for one night. Park your arse down.' Arson's eyes narrowed. Trish felt an apologetic smile creep over her face. 'Sorry.'

'It's fine. No, I'm not staying either.' Trish shielded her eyes as a sudden blinding flash lit the area. At first she thought it was lightning. But then she saw that Arson had vanished, yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes, Busta is back with a small update…perhaps not to the fic you're looking for but…yeah…it's here nonetheless. For all of those who wish to know the full story behind Arson…anyway, I can't really say how my exams went…but when the results come, I'll be sure to share it with you. In the meantime, until Burry and others come back from vacation, just sit tight and enjoy this. Don't forget to review. Much thanks._

**Chapter 3**

Arson flinched as Inferno thankfully hopped off his arm and onto his perch in the hotel room he was staying in. He himself, flopped down onto his bed and stretched out gratefully. He jumped slightly with surprise as he heard a female voice coming from the bathroom.

'So, how did it go? Did you meet them?' Arson rolled over onto his stomach and folded his arms underneath his head, using them like a pillow.

'It wasn't that bad. Dante doesn't like me much but Trish was a lot nicer.' He smiled slightly at the memory.

'Inferno was getting restless so I let him out for a little while. Y'know? To stretch his wings out and stuff. I hope you don't mind.' A girl came out from the bathroom, her hair wrapped up in a towel, dressed in jeans and a sweater. Arson watched her as the turban came undone and as her wet hair was released.

'Inferno's the only reason I'm alive right now,' he yawned. The girl looked at him, an expression of scepticism on her face as she struggled with the towel.

'Yeah right. How can a _bird_ save your life?'

'I had a little run in with Razzia and Inferno healed me.' The girl dropped the hairbrush she had just picked up from the dressing table. She clapped a hand to her mouth in a display of overdone dramatics.

'Ohmigod! You fought Razzia? My twin brother fought _Razzia_?' Arson rolled his eyes.

'You've been watching too many serials. Calm down, Val.' Val giggled and flopped down beside him on the bed.

'Yeah but…well it's hard imagining you fighting someone. You don't look like the fighting type. I mean, sure you're strong and you've got guts but you're too much of a _softie_ to go fighting people.' Arson glared at her witheringly as she ruffled his hair.

'Cut it out!' he growled. Val stopped messing his hair, but continued to laugh. Her laughing suddenly died down to a cheerful smile.

'So, what did you tell them you're name was?' He looked momentarily surprised by the sudden change in subject but quickly recovered his composure.

'Arson. Why? It _is_ my name.' Val smacked her forehead and groaned in despair.

'You _goof_! Please, people can make fun of you pretty easily y'know! Arse, arse-wipe, Arse-hole, Arse-bandit, Ass-munch, the possibilities are endless! The least you could have done was change your name for the time being!' Arson said nothing but sulked moodily. After a silence, during which Val started playing on her Playstation 2, Arson spoke again.

'Yeah but my name's not _Asson _so the last one doesn't make sense and anyway…you didn't change _your_ name! Besides…they were going to find out sooner or later.' Val smiled at him smugly.

'_I_ don't have to change my name. When I say my name is Val, it's short for Valerie. They wouldn't think it's short for Valkyrie!' Arson said nothing but glared at the expression on her face. His attention returned to watching the screen as Val continued to play.

'What are you playing, anyway?'

'Vice City. It's good fun, y'know?' Arson cringed slightly as Val ran over a person almost carelessly.

'A bit bloodthirsty don't you think?'

'Nah, this is _fun_.' Arson shrugged. Val sighed at length and put down the controller. 'I shouldn't be playing this,' she murmured. Arson looked at her.

'You're right. You should be drying your hair, doing your nails and all that other crap that girls do.' Val glared at him.

'It's not crap! And how would _you_ know about all that stuff? Something you're not telling me, Arson?' Arson snorted, knowing that it was a sound she loathed to hear. He watched idly as it caused her to flounce off into the bathroom. Arson carefully picked up the discarded Playstation 2 controller and eyed the buttons of it eagerly.

'So uh…why are you in _here_ anyway? Why not your room? There a spider in there or something?' he called above the noise of the hairdryer.

'Humph. No…I got locked out of my room. I needed the spare key so I came in here to ask _you_ for it. But surprise, surprise, you weren't in here so I had to stay here instead. If it wasn't for your Playstation then I would have _died_ of boredom.' Arson didn't reply. He muted the volume on the TV and started to play. He watched in dismay as he accidentally ran the car into the water. Soon the green word "WASTED" started to flash. Valkyrie ran out of the bathroom again.

'Oooh, I just remembered something. Siren called.' Arson looked up at her.

'Yeah?'

'She said she wanted to meet you tomorrow. At about two o' clock.' Val smiled slyly. 'She said she _misses_ you.' She giggled and sat down on the bed again. She frowned as she saw the words on the screen. She grabbed a pillow and flung it at her brother. 'LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY GAME, ARSE-WIPE!' she screamed. Arson only grinned at her.

'It's just a game!'

'I don't care! You _killed_ me!' Arson tried to keep his laughing under control.

'I hope you get this upset when _I _die.' Val suddenly turned quiet, her eyes serious, puzzled and a little frightened. Arson looked at her and frowned. 'I was joking.'

'You shouldn't joke about stuff like that, y'know?' She turned away from him and started drying her hair again, that same scared, worried look in her eyes. There was a pensive silence in the air, only broken by the sudden bleep that sounded from Arson's jacket pocket. He dug around for his mobile phone, looking at the display before he answered it.

'Hey,' he said softly. Val watched him with ill-disguised curiosity. 'Yeah?' Arson grinned at her smugly. 'Okay. I'll be right there.' He clicked off and then grinned at Val.

'Who was that?'

'Siren. She's come here.'

'To the past? Why?' Arson shrugged.

'I don't know…didn't ask. I'll ask her later.'

'Later? What d'you mean, "later"?' Val sounded incredulous. 'You've just been attacked! You're going to risk yourself just for _her?_' Arson looked undecided and then nodded.

'I'm going to go over and see her. Be good.' Val was about to reply when Arson flashed out of sight. She turned to Inferno and scowled.

'Be good…huh! What does he think I am? A kid?' She pulled up a chair and sat down by the phoenix' perch. She stroked the phoenix absent-mindedly. 'He still babies me so much, y'know? It's like he thinks I don't know anything. I know a lot more than I let on.' She paused, as if gathering her thoughts. She smiled softly at Inferno, who looked up at her questioningly. 'I know what goes on at home. I know the arguments they have. I'm not deaf, and I'm not blind. I can see how upset he gets after an argument with _her. _But he thinks I'm a little baby. I wish I could prove him wrong.' She found a small packet of bird seed and opened it up for Inferno. She looked disgusted. 'Jeez…how on Earth do you manage to eat this stuff? I'm lucky I'm not a bird!'

---

Arson soon began to feel nervous as he walked further away from the safety of the hotel, further into the dangers of the dark. He began to wish that he had listened to Trish and Val and had stayed inside. He began to wonder if this was a trap he was walking into. He looked at his watch and quickly pressed a button. A small beam of light erupted from it and then formed into a shape. Arson stared at the hologram and bit his lip when he saw the time. No one was out at this time of night, apart from him. Siren couldn't still be awake, could she? Well, this was Siren he was thinking about. With her, anything was possible.

He swallowed hard and then turned to go back towards the hotel, thinking it to be wiser. He ground to a halt as he heard a sudden noise. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Razzia! He felt his hand gently touch against the two small bars that he always kept with him in his pocket. They were no longer then pens, though they were much heavier and thicker than the aforementioned.

Arson couldn't help but begin to tremble. When he saw his own shadow, the possibility that it could very well be Razzia crossed his mind, filling him with a nameless dread. He shuddered. He could be anywhere; he knew that. He was no fool! Wait…yes he was…he was alone, in the middle of the night, when there was a tyrant loose. He knew only too well what would happen if he was caught unawares. He could still remember the pain but now it suddenly felt as though it returning back to his body, increasing ten-fold. He moaned softly to himself. Why had he come? He should have stayed indoors. He felt his knees shaking as he struggled to support his weight, his breath torn from him in short gasps of pain. What was happening to him? Was this Razzia's doing? And that was when the hands clamped down over his eyes.

Arson stifled a yelp of surprise and froze solid. His mind screamed at him to run but he was too terrified to move. He could feel someone's hot breath against his neck. His fear was then replaced by anger as he heard a playful voice whisper in his ear.

'Guess who?' Arson whirled around, shaking her hands away from his eyes. His eyes blazed with anger. Brown eyes met with violet ones in the darkness.

'Don't _do_ that! And what the hell are you doing here anyway?' Siren only smiled at him lazily, her golden hair shimmering in the darkness. Almost casually, she put her arms around his neck and nuzzled against him. Arson's anger began to melt away at the gesture. It completely disappeared as he felt her kisses upon his neck and face. Siren slowly pulled away and gazed up at him, her violet eyes loving and gentle.

'You expect me to be content with you leaving me all alone at home? I want us to be together, forever,' she whispered in his ear. Arson didn't say anything. Siren smiled at this.

'Where are you staying? You'd better be staying somewhere safe. It's dangerous here,' Arson at last murmured softly, almost half-heartedly.

'Not any worse here than what it is in our time,' she responded. Seeing the worried look on his face, she sighed. 'Come on. I'll show you. It's really nice. Everything's nice. The setting, the placement of the furniture…the bed? You can see that for yourself.' She laughed kittenishly as she led him. Arson suddenly tensed and pulled away. Siren looked at him, dismayed.

'Arson what-'

'Quiet.' Siren knew better then to argue. She shivered slightly with the cold. Arson sensed this and wrapped one arm over her, his other hand reaching into his pocket. The cold was building now and the light breeze had now grown to a gale force wind. 'Oh God…not now…' Arson groaned. He drew his hand out of his pocket, firmly holding one of the small metal bars. Siren's eyes darted around, wide with terror.

'Can you see him? Can you see him?' she whispered. Arson shook his head. Suddenly, he saw a dark shape, like a shadow but then forming into the silhouette of a man. Arson pushed Siren to the back and got out his other bar. He pressed a button on both of them. Immediately, two red beams shot out. At first, they seemed like twin swords made out of fire. The fire then gradually disappeared to reveal two identical blades. A dangerous gleam fell into Arson's eyes. Siren had seen that look before. Arson was ready.

The figure paused and stared directly at the two. Arson shifted his footing slightly and crouched down into the warrior's stance, blades at the ready. Siren trembled slightly but then finally pulled herself together to stand by his side. The shadow started to advance, the pace slow, measured.

'Get out of here,' muttered Arson, his eyes never leaving the shape. Siren shook her head. 'Just go, dammit! Go!'

'I-I…' her voice petered out and she only shook her head again, her eyes wide in the darkness. Razzia charged. Siren screamed as Razzia altered his course and headed straight for her. Arson dashed out in front of her as claws streaked out at Siren. A sharp metallic clang rent the air as claws hit against steel. The two swayed there, matching their weight against each other. Arson finally broke it off by stepping backwards and readying himself once more. His eyes were lit up with the flame of battle. Siren dashed for cover as the two fighters circled each other, like two savage animals.

'Show your true self, Razzia,' said Arson at last. Something like a deep voiced chuckle reverberated through the air. Arson knew better then to let down his guard.

'I take it you didn't have enough earlier on. I thought I would have killed you. I should have known better. You're like a pest. You keep coming back and there's no getting rid of you.' The voice was something like a hiss, low and grating. 'You don't stand a chance. I could have killed you outright if I had so wanted.'

'So why didn't you?'

'Fool. Your new allies had to save your ass if I'm not mistaken. Poor Arson. You can't cut it by yourself can you? You're not even worthy to hold those weapons in your hands, boy!' Arson said nothing. Wisps of black smoke crept around the shadow, as he morphed into his true form. Arson stood back as a blinding red flash lit the area. Light reflected off his silver emblem and off his swords. He didn't look surprised at the sight that stood in front of him.

Razzia didn't look particularly menacing when he was in his true form. Long jet black hair fell over pale golden eyes, that shone brightly, even in the dark. A red headband kept the hair out of the rest of his face. Sharp features seemed to make him seem like a man with devious cunning, with a thin smile that seemed to make his wicked desires even more pronounced. Arson said nothing but suddenly ground his teeth together in sudden pain. Razzia's smile broadened.

'You're feeling it all over again, aren't you? You can't forget the pain, can you?' Arson snarled at him.

'You! You're doing this to me!' He fell to his hands and knees as another thunderbolt of agony lanced through him. Razzia's golden eyes were glowing slightly. They seemed almost alive and happy to see his nemesis in so much pain. He casually strode up to him and grabbed him by the neck. Arson was powerless to resist as he was raised clear off the ground. Razzia didn't notice that he was still gripping his swords.

'Scream for me, pest…' he whispered. Arson made no sound but opened his eyes and glared his obvious hatred at him. Razzia's smile disappeared. His eyes burnt insanely. 'I said _scream_!' Arson gritted his teeth as new waves of pain washed over him. One sword fell from his hand. His senses were blacking out.

'No!' he yelled. Razzia's eyes suddenly turned from golden to a coal black. A violet aura surrounded his body. Arson felt his body hit the ground as he was hurled to the concrete. An overwhelming pressure was crushing him. '_No_!' Razzia suddenly stopped. Arson felt the raw pain leave him instantly. He looked up at Razzia wearily but then grew more alert as he saw something glitter on the ground. He looked around for his weapons and realized with sudden fear that he had been separated from them. A desperate idea entered his head. He narrowed his eyes as he began to concentrate.

Slowly, the swords rose into the air, the blades pointing straight at Razzia's back. Arson continued to will the swords. _Just a little closer…just a little bit more _his thoughts kept repeating this one idea, desperately, pleadingly. His head was beginning to pound, he couldn't keep this up. God…he felt so dizzy…this was…not good…Arson gave vent to a soft groan and closed his eyes tightly, concentrating, pushing himself to his limit. Razzia started to laugh at the pained expression on his face. The laughter died in a gasp as the twin blades impaled him. Arson looked up at him as Razzia's face twisted into a snarl of pain and rage. Arson scrambled backwards just as the mist returned to surround him. There was another chilling scream of agony before Razzia vanished. Arson breathed a sigh of relief before letting himself fall face flat onto the ground.

A shadow fell over him, causing him to quickly look up, every muscle in his body tense. Dante stood over him, his blue eyes impassive.

'I think you'd better come with me.'


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, Into The Flames Chapter 4. I'm guessing nobody is really too excited about this considering it has everyone's non serious jester being serious and stuff. Ah well. I still think you might need it but I have no idea. Just sit tight and read this while I keep working on Dark Legion 2. Look on the bright side, at least Dark Legion 2 ill be updated quickly and frequently as soon as people return from their vacations and stuff._

****

****

**Chapter 4**

****

Dante was impressed. He hated to admit it, but he was. Arson had managed to get out of a tricky situation by using his head. He hadn't ever admitted defeat, even when the circumstances had looked hopeless. Instead, he had tried to work out a way in which he could find a way out. Dante bent to help him up but Arson smacked his hand away.

'Don't touch me! I'm fine!' Dante only shrugged and marched towards his motorbike without a second thought. Arson said nothing but watched him start up the engine.

'Come on! What're you waiting for?' Arson shook his head.

'I can't come with you.'

'If you're worried about your "friend", she's already back there at Devil May Cry.'

'I'm worried about my sister actually.' Dante looked at him questioningly.

'What? How many of you guys are there?' Arson looked sheepish.

'Just us three. My sister and I were staying at the "Central Hotel".' Dante shook his head in exasperation.

'I know that place. A shit-hole. Well…we'd better go there and get her then.' He paused. 'Is it me or does trouble seem to find you everywhere?' Arson didn't answer but had the grace to look sheepish. 'Anyway, pack what you can. I'm taking you to Devil May Cry.' Arson looked astonished. For two reasons. Devil May Cry? Dante was going to let them stay with him? And how the hell were they going to get all their stuff there?

'You can't get all our bags on your cycle!' He blurted out. Dante shrugged and motioned for him to sit down behind him. Arson sighed as he got on. He blinked and then tapped Dante on the shoulder. 'Um…Mr. Dante? Sir? Excuse me but what are those for?' Dante looked to see what it was he was pointing at. He frowned and looked up at Arson. His face showed only too plainly his innocence. Dante couldn't help smiling at him.

'Kid, those are _wheels._'

'Why d'you need wheels?' Arson flinched as Dante spun around to stare at him. Arson lowered his eyes, embarrassed.

'Are you sure you come from the future? Are you sure you're not from the past? Like say, the Stone Age?' Arson smiled.

'We have hover bikes. We don't use wheels anymore. Technology improved a lot over the years. But that made pollution increase. So we decided to do away with cars and motorbikes and stuff. Instead, we built hover bikes that were powered by renewable sources. It helped out the pollution a lot.'

'What? So you guys don't have roads?'

'Sure we do! Just wheels we don't have.' Dante grinned as he revved up the engine again. Arson gave a start at the sudden noise. 'Are you sure this is safe?' he called above the noise. Dante didn't reply. If Arson had seen the mischievous grin that had crept on his face, he would have been a lot more wary. Without any warning, he drove out of the alley at top speed. Arson cried out in alarm as he nearly fell off.

As they drove through the city, Arson forgot his fear and gazed about wide-eyed. Dante threw him a helmet over his shoulder.

'I forgot, you better put this on.' Arson looked down at it doubtfully and then sighed, fixing it over his head. He blinked as they suddenly took a left.

'Where are we going? This isn't the way!'

'I know! I got a call out! And you're coming with me!' Arson said nothing but nodded in steely silence. This surprised Dante. He had thought that Arson would probably protest against it but he had been wrong. 'Bunch of Frosts somewhere around here.'

'…Right…' Dante frowned softly. Was it him or did Arson sound somewhat reluctant? Not because of fear…but…he had a feeling it was due to something else. He suddenly killed the engine and looked around. Arson pulled off his helmet and did the same, frowning at Dante when the Hunter chose to laugh at his hair. Helmets…an object Arson had always hated.

In the darkness, away from the light, they both stood, listening, watching. Arson suddenly began walking forwards, crouched low. Dante stayed where he was. He didn't search out the enemy. He waited for them to come to him. And when they came, he'd be ready. He looked up as a sudden silver light fell across him. The moon was out, glowing like a flat yellow disk. He leant against his motorbike, feeling his sword press down slightly into his back. They would come soon.

Arson continued to walk onwards. He paused and looked towards Dante for a split second before veering off to the left, into a deserted alley. He stopped to take in his surroundings. On either side, the back of hideous grey buildings loomed out over him. Trash cans lay in disarray. There was no light given of by a nearby lamp here. It was the perfect place for demons to lurk. Something was rustling directly in front of him. He walked towards it, confident after his fight with Razzia that he could take on anything. Nothing was as bad as that guy.

He suddenly realised that his swords weren't in his pocket. He stifled a groan as he remembered that Razzia had taken them with him when he had disappeared. If he did run into something he would have to rely on his other powers. He grimaced at this thought. Once he started using his powers, he was consumed by a desire to kill. He loved every minute of it. He loved the power, he loved watching destruction. He loved watching his enemies scream as they were devoured by his strength. He became a danger to himself. All because he couldn't control it.

He had reached a dead end. But they were around here somewhere. He knew it. He whirled around, as the sound grew louder. It seemed to surround him. His eyes swept the shadows, the walls, the ground. But there was nothing. He straightened up from his fighter's stance and frowned. Where were they?

Dante heard a sudden yelp from Arson's direction but did not move. He could hear them clearly now. And they were coming this way. Dante readied his sword and guns and strode forward easily, casually. Just as the demons came towards him, a searing heat filled his body. Dante tried to press on forward but it was impossible. The heat was too much. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face as he retreated. For some odd reason, the heat had drained him. He no longer had the strength he needed to fight. A voice sounded, causing pain to erupt quite suddenly in his head.

'Go…' Dante groaned, both of his hands flying to the sides of his head, his eyes screwed shut in pain. What the hell was happening to him? He had never felt anything like it. It was like a wave of burning, scalding water. It kept building and building. He sank down against the wall his bike was resting against, cradling his head in his hands. Slowly, the pain began to release him from its vice like grip. He slowly raised his head to see Arson standing directly in front of him.

'Shit!' Arson was morphing into his devil form. Coal black eyes stared into his as they turned from brown. There was no recognition in them. Dante slowly got up, understanding at once that the voice in his head had been Arson's. The demon stared at him fixedly as flames began to surround his body, transforming him into a human torch. Arson slowly turned from him and walked purposefully towards the Frosts, who were screaming with the delirious joy of battle, their blood-thirst banishing all fear. Dante could almost see the reckless smile on Arson's face as he raised one arm and extended his hand towards them.

Something like an explosion shook the ground. Fire burst into Dante's vision but for some odd reason, which Dante couldn't understand, he felt no fear. Everything was silent, except for the crackle of flames. A cold wind started to blow. Dante looked up at the sky gratefully, noting the bruised colour of the clouds in the night sky. At that moment, a raindrop fell onto his face. Dante rested against the wall, closing his eyes, savouring the feel of the cold water upon his face. The flames died under the water. There was no sound now, just the sound of the rain splattering against the concrete and the hissing of flames as they were put to rest.

Arson had turned back to Dante, his fist raised. As soon as the rain had started, the power had left him in a sudden rush, leaving him feeling tired and cold. He guiltily lowered his fist, shocked that he had just been about to attack the Devil Hunter. He jumped as he heard Dante's voice, calm and collected as ever.

'You can't control it, can you?' Arson shook his head. 'That can be a problem. I guess I'm going to have to give you a few lessons.' Arson looked at him quickly, his eyes brightening with childish excitement. Dante was going to train him up! The Legendary Dante! He watched as Dante got up from the ground and stumbled towards his bike.

'I'm sorry about your head-ache, sir.'

'What head-ache? I ain't got no head-ache,' Dante lied through his teeth. Arson said nothing but got on behind him. 'So, Central Hotel, right?'

'Yep.' Dante noted the haggard expression on his face.

'Don't fall asleep back there.' Arson smiled wearily but said nothing. He gritted his teeth as the motorbike lunged forward at an alarming rate. Arson clung onto the seat miserably.

'I don't think I'll ever get used to this!' he yelled.

'You better had.' Arson only smiled mildly. Dante only became aware that he had gone when he turned to see whether he had fallen asleep at a red light. Instead, he was met with white smoke. He shook his head and chuckled softly to himself. _That kid is something else! He's a devil who can't control his own powers, he doesn't know what wheels are and he's trying to save the world! Idiot. _Dante's smile disappeared on his face as he had a second thought. _He's no idiot…he's brave. Overly brave. He knows the odds are stacked against him but he's willing to try anyway. _

Arson was waiting for him outside the hotel, his face pensive as always. Dante saw that he was by himself. Before he could ask any questions, Arson went inside. Dante followed after parking his motorcycle.

'Could you help me with some stuff? Val's asleep.' Dante looked at his watch.

'I should be too.' Arson smiled and nodded in agreement before he unlocked the door and went in. Dante followed and him and frowned almost immediately. Something was not right.

Val was asleep on the bed, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Dante stared at her and then frowning, looked up at Arson. Arson didn't seem to notice as he lugged his single bag over to the door. He looked towards Val and sighed with frustration before he tried to wake her as gently as possible.

Val opened her eyes to see Arson hovering beside her. She yawned and turned onto her side.

'Now what? It's late! Go to bed!'

'Val, wake up. We're going.' Val sat bolt upright.

'Going? Where? Why? Not _now_?'

'We're going to Devil May Cry. It's not safe here and we can't afford to wait until tomorrow.' Val blinked up at him in disbelief. Her eyes slid past him and onto Dante. She took in his silver hair and pale blue eyes before smiling drowsily.

'You shouldn't bring strangers up to _my_ room.' Arson said nothing on the subject.

'Grab your stuff and get going.' Val stuck her lip out petulantly.

'It's in the other room, dweeb!' Arson groaned as he felt for the spare keys. Val watched him and sighed. 'You've lost them, haven't you?'

'I'm really not in the mood to do this but…' He disappeared, leaving only a thin trace of white smoke drifting in the air. Dante's usually impassive face looked surprised for a split second before returning to its normal unemotional self. Val got up and smiled at him.

'So... How's business been?'

'...' Dante stepped away from her uneasily and paced about the room impatiently. At that precise moment, Arson came back in, landing on top of him. Arson scrambled off him, amid a jumble of cosmetics, clothes and combs. He scowled at Val who burst out giggling. Dante righted himself and glared at both of them.

'Hurry up and get packed!' he snapped irritably. Val bundled everything in messily, yawning. She tripped over Arson's bag and landed flat on her face.

'Shit!' Arson practically flew to her side and tried to help her up, only to find that she had fallen back into a deep sleep. Dante couldn't help but chuckle as Arson shook his head in despair.

'What the hell was she drinking?'

'She doesn't drink. Or smoke for that matter. I guess she was playing PS2 for too long or something.' He eyed the still flickering screen and sighed again. 'I should pack that too. She _loves_ that thing!'

'You've already guessed that I can't hold three people on my cycle. And there isn't much room for bags either.'

'I know, I know.' Arson pause, undecided and then nodded. 'Right. I'm sorry to ask you this, but could you take Val with you? I'll take the bags and everything else. Please?' Dante's eyes flickered slightly. He couldn't really see an alternative. He cursed inwardly, thinking that he should have listened to Trish when she had said she wanted a car.

'All right,' he muttered. Val's eyes slowly flickered open and fixed on Arson. She smiled at him lovingly.

'You're the best brother ever,' she slurred. 'Are you taking the PS2 with you?' Arson nodded. 'Good…I need to go shopping…' Arson rolled his eyes and stifled another groan as he helped her up.

'You need to walk for a little while. Just outside.' Val yawned.

'Okay…' her voice sounded oddly small and childish. Dante eyed Inferno the phoenix curiously and then reached out to pet him without hesitating. Arson only became aware when Inferno sang with pleasure.

'That's odd…he doesn't let anybody touch him unless he's sure of them.' Dante shrugged, not really listening to him. He drew away from the phoenix and marched out of the room without another word. Arson supported Val as they made their way downstairs.

'Don't fall asleep behind him, okay?' said Arson, unconsciously repeating what Dante had told him. Val grinned as she yawned again.

'Can't promise you that, bro. I'm just ready to drop!'

'Well don't.'

Dante drummed his fingers on the handlebars impatiently. There was something about Val he was uneasy about. She wasn't like the others. Siren, she was a devil all right. The scent that hung about her was something devilish, unreal. As a devil hunter, he had had to train his senses to pick up his prey. Then it was all down to waiting. Arson too, he was a devil. But there was something slightly different about him, something that Dante could not place. It was what Dante had noticed the first time when he had seen him. That strange innocent look about him, one of purity. Val, she reeked of something that was even more ethereal then a devil. But what?

He scowled at her as she sat down behind him. Val only smiled at him in a weak attempt to make friends. She gritted her teeth as the motorbike suddenly sped off but she made no sound. At length, she began to relax and began to find herself nodding off to sleep again. Dante stiffened as her head fell against his back. He nudged her gently.

'Hey!' Val jerked back into wakefulness and blinked blearily. Her eyes widened slightly.

'I'm sorry…I'm just so tired.' As if to prove her point, she yawned again. Dante suddenly sped up. Val closed her eyes as the wind lashed at her face, whipping her dark brown hair back, robbing her of breath. Dante began to slow down, smiling thinly.

'Still tired?' Val shook her head silently, eyes wide with what was only describable as a mixture of fear and excitement.

'I didn't know that motorbikes could go that fast!' Val smiled as the lights of the city sped past. A huge building caught her eyes. 'I really need to go shopping. I haven't been able to buy anything since Razzia took over. When he took over, he captured the people and used them as slaves for his empire. Without people there can't be business. Without business there's no jobs and without jobs there's no money. The future is poor.' Val paused. 'We don't have anything now. It's so hard to get around without being killed by Razzia or his army. Arson is so protective. He's always keeping an eye on me, as if I can't look after myself.'

'You're waffling.' Val shrugged.

'I always do. It's a bad habit.'

'You can go shopping with Trish sometime. And Siren too, I guess.' Val was glad it was dark. No one could see the expression of disgust on her face. But evidently, it didn't have to be light for Dante to know what she was thinking. 'What? You got something against her?' Val said nothing for a while. Dante's tone had sounded friendly enough. And he didn't look like the type who would say much either.

'Well…it's just that…she's not as nice as everyone thinks. She throws herself over Arson and he's powerless to resist. He could do a lot better. When she's around him he acts all stupid. She _uses_ him.' Val sighed quite suddenly. 'I shouldn't be saying this. Just forget I said anything, okay?' Dante didn't answer. Val wondered whether he had even been listening.

She jumped as the roar of the motorcycle was suddenly silenced. She blinked and looked around. Dante cursed as he got off his motorcycle.

'Shit! I can't believe this! She forgot to switch off the light _again_!' Val read the neon sign of Devil May Cry. She said nothing but looked at Dante questioningly. 'What're you waiting for? Go in.' Val nodded with dumb obedience and entered.

Siren gave her a cursory glance, rolled her eyes and returned to pacing the room. Her piercing violet eyes bored into Dante.

'Well? Where is he, then?' Dante shrugged and sauntered into the kitchen for coffee. Siren shook her head with irritation and sneered at Val.

'So…what the hell are _you_ doing here?'

'I should be asking you that. Besides, I'm concerned in this mess. You're not.' Siren smiled indulgently.

'I think I am. Wherever Arson goes, I go.'

'He could be doing a lot better you know. It's not as if he _wanted_ to be with you. _I_ know what you did. _He_ doesn't.' Val's brown eyes had turned hard and serious.

'If you're thinking what I think you are, why don't you ask your brother? I didn't cast a spell on him.'

'So you say.' Dante emerged again, his face a picture of boredom.

'Go to sleep. You both need it. Upstairs.' He indicated the stairs by nodding his head towards it. Val watched Siren go, eyes narrowed. 'You shouldn't be hating her. Especially considering what you are.' Val looked at him in surprise before her eyes grew hard again.

'I don't hate her. I just hate the fact that she's messing about with my bro!' She stormed upstairs, after Siren. Dante sat down at the kitchen table, nursing his hot drink. He moaned with despair. Three girls living under the same roof. Two of them hated each other. All hell was sure to break loose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Trish woke up, she was surprised to see that Dante was right by her side, fast asleep. Trish smiled at him tenderly. It was obvious that he had had a late night. Her smile vanished as she noted the troubled look on his face. During the last few weeks, Dante had withdrawn into his own world, avoiding her at times. Trish had a feeling she knew why. But she would wait. There was no sense in rushing anything. She rested her head back down onto the pillows and closed her eyes. Another thought occurred to her, striking her forcibly. She rolled over onto her side and stroked Dante's hair gently.

'Dante?'

'Mmmmm?'

'What are you doing in my room? Why aren't you in your room?' Dante half opened his pale blue eyes and looked at Trish sleepily before yawning, turning onto his stomach and falling asleep once again. Trish suddenly became aware of a strange presence in the building. She frowned and cautiously stepped out of her bedroom to be met by a girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair. Trish gaped at her, stunned.

'You're Trish, right?' Trish nodded dumbly. The girl smiled at her brightly. 'Where's the bathroom?'

'First door on the left.' Trish watched her go. She frowned. Who the hell was she? And why did she feel so uneasy about her? She shivered involuntarily and went downstairs to watch some television. Without putting on the lights, she switched on the small colour television and put the volume down. She sighed. She didn't understand how people could just sit watching TV wasting away the hours of the day. But it was something to do when there was nothing exciting happening. It occurred to her that in her kind of life style, this was a rare occasion, and that she should make the best of it. With this thought in mind, she sat down on the sofa only to hear someone's muffled groan. Arson opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise. Trish gawped at him.

'You? I thought you left!' Arson yawned and slowly sat up, nodding wearily. 'That girl…did she come with you?'

'She's my sister. Her name is Valkyrie. Val for short.' Trish sat down next to him as he stretched himself languorously before settling down again. Trish noted that he was absolutely exhausted. His eyes were turned towards the television, watching the flickering picture lazily. 'This is a really old film…isn't it?'

'About two years old.' Arson continued to watch the screen.

'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon is now a classic,' he said at last before closing his eyes. Trish frowned.

'Is that supposed to help me in any way?'

'Not really.' Trish was able to sit still for about ten minutes before she changed the channel. She shifted restlessly before she switched the television off and went back upstairs. Arson had fallen asleep. _He needs it _thought Trish to herself. Val came storming down the stairs, like a hurricane, almost knocking Trish off balance.

'Watch it!' she yelled after her.

'Sorry!' Val beamed at Trish, sending shivers down her spine. There was something that she felt slightly uneasy about. There was no evil inside Val, she was sure of that but that weird feeling that surrounded the whole building was always the strongest when Val was close by. She turned to look at her again and gasped when her eyes suddenly caught the familiar red flash. Her eyes flitted towards Arson. It was hard to see it, because it was hidden underneath his red top but she could just make out a long heavy chain that he wore around his neck. Trish suddenly felt very sick and cold. Val looked at her curiously.

'Trish? You don't look very well. Are you okay?' Arson opened his eyes just then and looked at Val, his eyes focusing on the red amulet that hung around her neck. Val looked down to see what it was he was looking at. Her eyes widened and she struggled unsuccessfully to hide it underneath her clothing. But it was already too late. Trish had seen. She walked towards them both. Val looked from her to Arson and then back, her brown eyes showing only too plainly her fear. Arson had sat up, every muscle in his body tense and ready to spring into action if need be.

'Those amulets. Only people with the blood of Sparda can inherit them. That means that you are somehow related to Dante, am I correct?' Arson said nothing. He remained motionless, his face impassive. Val trembled slightly and moved closer to him, seeking comfort from his presence. Trish continued to advance, her eyes hardening. 'It's so obvious. I had thought that you and Dante looked similar but I never said anything.' A sob escaped from Val's throat. Arson glared at her warningly and then stood up, his eyes stern but yet without malice. He moved so then Val was behind him and then unthinkingly moved to his warrior's stance, acting on impulse.

Trish couldn't help but be amused by this. They were both so absolutely terrified, though Arson had shielded his fear. Val could do nothing but stare at Trish helplessly.

'Y-you aren't going to throw us out are you?' Trish smiled. They _were_ his relatives. Arson frowned.

'She won't. She's not like that. And besides, she can't. Not if she wants to live.' Trish laughed scornfully.

'Is that a challenge?' Arson shook his head.

'Not from us, no. Razzia. Remember what I told you.' Arson was beginning to relax slightly. Even Val was beginning to look calmer. 'If Razzia gets you, then Dante will go berserk and end up causing his own downfall. We can't let you die.' He paused. 'And you can't tell Dante this either. You can't tell him about us.'

'Why not?' Val stepped out from behind Arson, her eyes, grave.

'Small things can sometimes decide huge events in your life. Whether it's a single word you speak or how you react to a situation, it decides the outcome of your future. Because of this theory, we knew that we had to come back here to help you, and to see whether we would be able to finish Razzia once and for all.

'I don't think Dante really likes us that much. Or he's still suspicious of us. In either way, I can sense that he does not fully welcome us yet. We haven't won his trust properly. If Dante ever found out about us now, then we would most probably never be born in the future. He might just want to withdraw into himself and never find himself in a relationship because he would know what the outcome would be.' Trish looked from Val to Arson.

'You're his children?' Arson shook his head.

'No…' he smiled somewhat embarrassedly. 'We're his uh…_grand_children.' Val couldn't help but smile uneasily as Trish looked at her.

'But how come she's-'

'Got angel blood? For the same reason as I. We can't go into explanations right now. If we start talking then one thing will lead to another and I can't…I'm not ready for it.' Arson's eyes suddenly shone with an untold sorrow. The thought that Arson was part angel hadn't ever occurred to Trish. But now that she thought of it, the more it made sense. It explained why he had seemed so pure and naïve when he had first entered Devil May Cry. Val looked towards Arson knowingly and shook her head with pity.

'Don't think about it,' she whispered. Arson simply turned his back on them both and stared vacantly out of the window, without saying a word. His depression was only too obvious. Trish looked at Val questioningly. Val shook her head, showing that she wasn't about to disclose anything. Siren came down the stairs and smiled as soon as she saw Arson. She drifted over to him, smiling at Val almost smugly as she did so. Val said nothing but Trish noticed how her eyes had suddenly grown cold and angry.

Siren gently placed her hands on Arson's shoulders from behind. Everything seemed to happen at high speed. Arson flinched and whirled around, crying out at the top of his voice.

'Don't touch me!' Siren's violet eyes widened and she stepped back, shocked and scared. Val said nothing but shook her head in pity. Trish frowned but remained silent. Arson looked taken aback by his own outburst. He looked as though he wanted to say something to Siren but couldn't find the words. He lowered his eyes and turned again to the window. Siren quivered with first fear and then anger. She caught Val's satisfied smirk and then stepped away from Arson, scowling.

'I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. One minute you're all calm and laid back and the next you're angry and sullen. You know, I could be doing a lot better. You can be so pathetic.' Arson's eyes hardened but he said nothing. Siren glided over to the back door, slamming the door shut.

'Bitch,' muttered Val under her breath.

'She isn't,' said Arson gloomily. 'How can she understand when I haven't told her?'

'You don't have to explain yourself to her or to anyone for that matter.'

'I don't understand,' said Trish suddenly. Two pairs of eyes turned to look at her. 'All she did was touch you.'

'It's a long story. I have the time…but I don't want to talk about it,' said Arson at last. He fell silent as a new presence entered the room. Dante's calm pale blue eyes surveyed all. He smiled lazily as they settled on Arson.

'Are you ready to train yet?'

'Yes sir.'

'Come on then.' Arson looked at Trish meaningfully before he followed Dante out of the room. Val's usually cheerful voice sounded flat.

'I know that you probably have a lot of questions on your mind. All will be revealed in time.'


	6. Chapter 6

_Lalalalalalalalalalala………Okay, so I'm kind of getting the impression some may find it very difficult to follow who the characters are. That's fine. I can understand._

_Lemme remind you, that I wrote this two years ago, so that's why it seems shoddy right now. But trust me, it'll pick up. I tried to work on the earlier chapters to put them up to speed but…well…heh…_

_Anyway_

_Razzia is the bad guy and the person who everybody wants to stop, right? He is the evil guy. The big Kahuna. Bohema. Whatever you wanna call him. Basically, everyone wants to kill him._

_Siren is Arson's girlfriend who decided randomly that she was going to go to the PAST (or Dante's present) to try and help Arson out. Her character is very…yucky. O.o Yes…I used the word Yucky. Okay basically she's a bitch and I hate her. So why write her? In life there's usually someone that everyone else hates. Just trying to get that person down in this fic. Ehehehe…_

_Okay, and Arson and Val come from the future, so technology WOULD be a little different. We find this strange. That's fine. That's normal. When faced with something different we tend to go " 'Ey? Wha-?"._

_Lunatic Pandora, if you got any more questions, do E mail me. I randomly added you to my contact list for MSN in the hopes you'd be on, so if you see the name Simi-chan, don't click block. Please. I'm not an axe man or anything like that, as other people from fanfic could tell you…or they could just tell you I am one because everyone might hate me._

_Whatever._

_Ahem._

_Don't stop reading though, because, well, hell, I need the support, ne? If you do stop reading, fine. I understand. _

_Anyway, I hope everyone else enjoys this chapter, and as for the switch in perspective, don't worry, it becomes clear._

__

_OH! And the random W ? Well, I orginally used Wingdings version of a Captial W as a section break. I'll try to amend the problem as soon as possible from here on in. Heh, sorry._

****

****

**Chapter 6**

****

To be a friend of Arson's is like travelling on a live volcano. You never know what's going to happen next. When the volcano erupts, you can do nothing but watch helplessly as it engulfs everything in its path and this is the feeling I get when Arson changes into his demonic form. The first time I saw it, I was afraid. It's something I'm not afraid to admit because if you saw the proper power that he holds then you'd understand.

I hold much respect for Arson. You would too if you knew what was good for you. There are only three people Arson doesn't turn against. Val, Siren and I are all relatively safe. But for anyone else who happens to be there at the time, they could be a facing a grave danger if they happen to be only associates and not friends.

I fear for Dante and Trish. I wish I could speak out, but alas, I cannot. I believe Arson feels my fear because he feels it himself. He's afraid of himself deep down. At times, when he first realized what he was, he would just sit in one place, eyes darkened with concentration, trying to quell his powers. He has come a long way. That I know. I've been with Arson ever since he was a small child and I have seen some of the explosive results that came of his powers.

I can still remember the first day that he and I met. I had been somewhat unwise and had strayed away from the rest of my clan, eventually coming to land because I was so exhausted from trying to fight against the wild winds. Arson found me at the tender age of seven and had taken me in secretly, fearing the wrath of his mother if she found out. He knew what I was, but I don't think he fully understood the powers of a phoenix, and that we don't die…we are reborn and continue to live for another cycle. But even if he had known, I think maybe he still would have taken me in instead of leaving me to fend for myself.

I still don't know for sure whether he knew the capabilities of the phoenix. Though I didn't need it, I was extremely grateful for the kindness he had shown. I knew then that he had a good heart and though he was a devil, there was something different about him, something gentle. I also felt pity for him. Hated by his own mother, his father having left a long time ago, dying at the hands of that monster, Razzia. His mother never knew, and painted her own story, claiming he left her. She turned mad with hatred for the devil race, only coming to realize what Arson and her husband had been after his death, coming to the conclusion that all demons were monsters and that they must be dealt with accordingly. Thus, she treated Arson like an animal, even lower than a dog. Arson had never complained about his treatment; he had always been under the impression that it was something _he_ had done wrong. His mother would have never become a Fallen Angel had she known the truth.

Val was always favoured more and more by her because it was more obvious that she had inherited angelic tendencies. Arson and Val became inseparable, despite their mother's attempts to keep them away from each other. Arson had placed Val on a pedestal of sorts and took the blame for whatever she happened to do wrong. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, he seemed happier after he had done something like that.

At nights he would cry, though he never told me why. One didn't have to be told. I could only see too plainly the pain that he had gone through inside, though Val's presence always seemed to make it better for him. My respect for Arson kept growing. It was perhaps even more so increased because Arson had often suggested that I could go back to my clan. For some reason, which I don't know, I stayed. To this day Arson and I have been equals. Arson has never called me his pet. I have always been called his friend.

I still remember his kindness and I feel that the least I can do is to heal him when he needs it. Trouble always seems to find him though, and I often have to lend him my services. He always appreciates it and because of this respect that is shown on both sides, our friendship has grown and grown.

I think people often deem it as weird and unnatural that a man and a bird should be friends in this way. I don't. I think it shows that differences don't matter. That one can be friends despite differences. I often look at these humans and the way they live and I laugh to myself. Not because I find it funny, but because I pity them so. They fight with each other, have wars and cause pain and destruction amongst themselves. And for what? Because there are two religions that don't get along? For a piece of land perhaps? It never made any sense, and it still doesn't. I can understand why Arson wants to fight back against Razzia. To protect his family and to try and make the future better not for himself, but for everyone is a great cause and it has a point. But to fight over trivial matters is pointless and a waste of lives.

I may be a phoenix…and I may not be able to talk but I can think and I can make judgements. I can already see the type of people that Dante and Trish are.

Dante perhaps, seems a little cold towards the three travellers at the moment. But if Arson's history books are anything to go by, he'll come around. It's happening already. Dante can see that Arson needs help and he never hesitated to give him a couple of lessons. I can see an improvement already. Arson can control himself more and more, though he is still extremely frightened of using his full power. The ice that shields Dante is already melting. In fact, I think it was beginning to thaw when he saw that Arson was truly dedicated to his cause. He had that light of understanding in his eyes. Maybe that's why I didn't flinch when he reached out towards me.

Trish has always shown kindness towards us all and I don't think that this is really going to stop anytime soon. However, I can't help but feel a little uneasy now that she knows the secret. I just feel as though, in a heated argument, Trish might say something she shouldn't do.

Darkness is falling yet again. The sound of steel clashing against steel still sounds as the Legendary Dante trains his one pupil. Siren and Val are still arguing, and I don't think that will change. In fact, I would think it quite odd if it did stop. Trish is constantly badgering Dante about going and restocking the freezer but somehow, Dante always seems to forget. Perhaps it is because Arson keeps on pestering him about different techniques. A true perfectionist, even if he is constantly worrying about something or another. I believe I have had enough action for the day now. After all, it is hard listening to Val and Siren constantly yelling and screeching at the pitch of a jay. There goes the phone again. I still haven't been able to figure out what the password is…

---

Val was the one who picked up the phone, acting impulsively. Dante ran to the phone just in time to see her hold it to her ear.

'Devil May Cry?' she said chirpily. She leaned back in the leather chair and grinned at Dante as she put her feet on the table, imitating him. Dante snatched the phone from her and knocked her feet from the table with a swipe of his hand. Val sat up straight in the chair and sulked as Dante took the call. There was a pause. Dante rolled his eyes and grinned at Val.

'Sorry we close at nine!' He put the phone back in its holder before the caller had a chance to reply. It was then he realised that the time was, in actual fact 7 o' clock at night. Val smiled at him.

'Bad call?'

'They never give the password.' Val looked at him curiously.

'But what _is_ the password? And why do you need a password?' Dante took a minute to consider this. Val looked trustworthy enough to keep a secret. At that moment, Siren came in and looked at the two witheringly, in that way which she reserved especially for Val. She leant against the doorpost and studied her nails.

'Where's Arson?'

'Taking a shower,' said Val. Dante had walked into the kitchen to see Trish stirring sugar into a cup of coffee. She shook her head in exasperation as she heard him come in.

'We have got nothing in the fridge!' Dante settled himself easily in a chair at the table.

'I'm on it.'

'That's what you've been saying for the past few weeks.' Dante only smiled as he opened it up. His grin broadened.

'We've got plenty of stuff.'

'Beer you mean. I don't see why you've got so much. You don't drink all the time anyway.' Dante only smiled. 'How do you expect us to live if we've got nothing to eat?' Dante groaned. Trish was in one of her moods again. He slowly got up again, stretching himself before grabbing the keys to his motorbike, patting Inferno on the head as he went out.

'Where you going?' yelled Val. The door slammed shut. Siren smiled as Inferno ruffled his feathers indignantly and got out a pocket mirror for him.

'Use this to sort your feathers out, darling.' Val rolled her eyes.

'Inferno is _not_ like you! Jeez…giving a mirror to a bird.' Siren's eyes flickered over to her.

'He's not just any bird. He's a phoenix!' She smiled triumphantly at the last word and whirled around to see Arson. He looked troubled, for some reason best known to him. He nodded at Siren and Val formally before heading straight to the kitchen. The two girls looked at each other questioningly.

'What's up with him?' Inferno flew after him, wings flapping hastily.

---

Arson glanced at Trish quickly and then stood near the table, trying to appear as casual as possible. Trish looked at him swiftly and frowned as she saw the troubled look in his eyes.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' said Arson shortly. His eyes darted towards Inferno as he came to perch awkwardly on one of the wooden chairs. Trish was now absolutely certain that something was wrong. Arson paced about the room like a trapped animal, the agitation showing only too plainly on his face. Inferno watched him as he walked to and fro. Suddenly he threw his head back. A horrendous sound filled the air. It was nothing that Trish had heard before. It was like a high pitched scream. She winced and clamped her hands to her ears. She could still dimly hear the sound of screaming as the door slammed open behind her.

A shower of broken glass cascaded over her as the screeching sound stopped. Arson promptly unleashed a volley of fiery globes at his enemy. He dodged as a whirling blade flew past his shoulder. He spun around on his heel to see Val falling to the ground. Siren stood in front of her, seeing the tears of rage pricking Arson's eyes. Arson's eyes narrowed as he turned back to Razzia, who stood there grinning.

'YOU!!!' he screamed. He charged at Razzia, allowing his emotions to wash over him and carry him forward. Trish also charged forward with him, grabbing Alastor as she did so. The pale golden eyes seemed to laugh at Arson before a sudden pain exploded inside his body. Arson hissed with pain and reeled back, both hands nursing his head. His eyes snapped open as a sudden hot white pain lanced through his shoulder. He looked in disbelief at his own weapon as it protruded out of his shoulder.

Trish was giving a good account of herself, dodging and weaving past the blows and attacking at every opportunity she found. With the power of Alastor in her hands, she found pleasantly light and also found it easier to manoeuvre her body around the vicious attacks. She heard a sudden wrenching sound and heard a wild war cry. Inferno wheeled around and tried to distract Razzia so then Trish could get away.

Arson was in a wild frenzy of rage. Trish gaped at him in shock and terror as his metamorphosis began. Flames streaked out towards them all. Razzia's pale eyes glimmered with a mild sense of panic before they regained their natural calm look. A smile came onto his face as he began to advance towards Arson.

'So…you still haven't learnt how to control it. You fool! And you still choose to use it? This will be your last time!' Arson gave vent to an untamed snarl and rushed him, flames dancing savagely as he ran. Razzia's smile lingered on his face and broadened. Arson's body suddenly jarred. Arson's hands went to his neck as he began suddenly gagging and choking. Razzia's eyes narrowed in concentration as he stood there, impassively watching his nemesis struggle against his invisible chokehold. His voice took on a singsong tone.

'Poor young Arson,

Trying to live a lie

Foolish Arson

It's time for you to die!' Arson's eyes widened in fear. Everything seemed to freeze about him as he stared at Razzia with an expression of terror in his eyes. Something was happening to his body. He was drowning. Drowning in air. He tried to shake off the feeling, tried to make himself believe that it was nothing but a mind game. No, he could hear the water running. Arson gave a sudden gasp as his twin blades pierced him through the stomach. Everyone stared at him in shock. Arson swallowed hard and looked at Trish in silent surprise. His lips moved but no words came out. Inferno whirled towards him, a blizzard of red and golden feathers. The only sound to be heard was Siren's shrill wail as he fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Is she going to be okay?'

'It's just a small wound. She'll be all right.' Val lay in bed, her eyes swimming with tears as she listened to Siren and Dante talking outside the room.

'What about Arson?' There was a silence. Val swallowed hard and fought back the sobs that were threatening to overpower her.

'I'm not sure what happened to him. I know that he's still breathing but I can't say whether he'll live or not. Even Inferno couldn't do anything.' Val slowly sat up, her ears strained to listen to everything. The tone of voice being used, the way it was said, the silences, they all counted. She could sense rather than hear Siren's tears. She felt them herself and for the first time, she felt pity for Siren. This seemed to make the tears fall. She fought against it but it was no use. Val turned onto her side and sobbed into the pillow, trying to muffle the sound. She didn't want anyone to hear. Somehow, in this cruel world, the sound of tears seemed almost illegal. You couldn't cry. It was a sign of weakness. If you cried you were weak. If you remained silent then you were strong. She raised her head from the pillow, allowing herself to cry unchecked. What did it all matter now? She could no longer care about what others thought of her. She had seen a lot, she had been through a lot and she would be damned if she was going to let a bunch of strangers control what she did.

She heard the door click open and turned her face away from the beacon of light that streamed into the room from the landing.

'Leave me alone,' she wept brokenly. 'Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone.' Dante stood there for a minute, undecided before coming to sit down next to her. At last he smiled.

'That's my pillow you're crying into.' In response, Val hurled it away from her and cradled her head. Dante watched in amusement as he watched the pillow soar through the air. Val tried to fight back her tears and tried to hide her face away from Dante. 'It's better if you cry. You'll get it out of your system.' Val said nothing but raised her head to stare at him angrily.

'You don't know what it's like. To know that your brother's sick but not knowing how you can save him. He might die for all I know! If he goes then I'll have no family left!' Val's face seemed to crumple up before she collapsed against him, weeping uncontrollably. Dante immediately felt his body grow rigid. He froze, unsure as to what to do or say to comfort her. At length, he grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her away.

'Calm down! Inferno's going to try again and see whether he can make a change. He already has. He's stopped him from losing any more blood. That's something we should be thankful for.' Val stopped crying and lowered her eyes but suddenly brought them up to glare at Dante as she heard Siren walking around in the corridor outside.

'Why the hell is _she _here anyway? Huh? She has no business being here!' Dante shrugged.

'She seemed to know where to go. And when she turned up on our doorstep, and told Trish that she knew Arson, Trish said she could stay.'

'Didn't you argue?'

'_You_ try arguing with her!' Dante released her and stepped back a pace, his eyes serious. When Val next spoke, her voice was low and barely above a whisper.

'When I think of Arson dying, I go nuts. I don't want to stay here in the past. The only reason I came was because I didn't want to be left alone.' Val suddenly winced and clamped her hands to her stomach, causing fresh pain to travel through her. Dante frowned.

'You should get some rest. You're still weak. When Inferno wakes up, he'll heal you.' Val looked away from him and stared blankly at a wall, her eyes sad and distant.

'Inferno was so upset…he must have collapsed. He didn't have a chance to heal me after he had tried to help Arson. I don't blame him though.' Dante waited for her to carry on, sensing that she had more to say. Val took a deep breath and continued. 'Arson is the only one who can mend the past and make a better future. I'd rather I'd die if it meant being able to save him. I'm just tagging along after all.' Her eyes suddenly brightened. 'Before I go back to sleep, may I see him?' Dante again noted the pained expression on her face but then realised that Arson meant a lot to her. He nodded once and allowed her to pass.

Val staggered into Dante's room, where Arson was stretched out upon the bed. She took a moment to take in the ashen face before she hobbled painfully towards the bed.

'Arson?' There was no reply. Val nodded slowly as if expecting this. Dante silently watched from the doorway, arms folded, face impassive. He turned as he felt someone's hand upon his shoulder. Trish.

'You're upset, aren't you?' he said quietly.

'If he dies…it would have been to save me. He knew that yesterday was the day that I would have died, had he not been there.' Trish looked up at Dante at that point. 'And to think I had sent you out to get the groceries done.' Dante couldn't resist laughing. Trish burrowed her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes as Dante hugged her close.

'It's okay. You're alive…it's okay.' Trish said nothing but slowly opened her eyes, realizing that for the first time, she and Dante were actually holding each other close.

Val reached for her brother's hand and swallowed hard. It felt like a cold, dead heavy thing. It didn't feel as though it was a part of a person. Val felt tears coming back to her eyes again and forced herself not to think like that.

'Arson? Please…wake up. It's me, Val.' She heard the pleading tone in her voice and paused. She cleared her throat and tried again. 'Wake up right now. I'm not asking. I'm demanding!' Still no response. Val felt for his pulse and sighed with relief as she felt it. It was weak and unsteady. Val felt pain in her abdomen again and gritted her teeth. She stood and gasped as the pain worsened. Her legs trembled underneath her weight. She sank back down on top of the bed and then decided that it would be best to lie down and sleep beside Arson. If he woke up, he would be sure to understand. Besides, she couldn't walk right now.

Val blinked back her tears as she lay down, remembering the times she had often teased him. If she could have turned back time, she would have never have said some of the things. Arson had never seemed to mind. He would simply laugh and shrug it off. Afterwards, Val would think back to the incident and would often regret. But whenever she wanted to say sorry, the words stuck. Sometimes, her mother would tell her that she should insult him more often, to put him in his place and to keep reminding him what he was, and that he would never be a part of the family. Val sighed as she continued to reminisce about the past. She had believed her. What a fool she had been.

Val tried to fight off the feeling of nausea and fatigue but it was no use. Her eyes drooped and she sank into a deep sleep. Siren came into the room momentarily to see Val asleep beside Arson. Her eyes narrowed and she felt herself becoming jealous of her. Despite her love for Arson, there was something about him that seemed forbidden to her. Arson hated being touched, for a reason she still had no understanding of. Granted, Val was his sister, but she couldn't help but loathe her.

She turned on her heel and slammed the door shut, pausing to listen to the wild crashing of Dante's drum kit as he played skilfully. She sighed impatiently. She was bored. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to. She found herself thinking almost fondly of her own home, where she knew where everything was. She found that what she really wanted was adventure. She felt a pang of guilt as sudden understanding flooded her senses. She hadn't come back to the past because of Arson. She had simply followed him because of her own lust for adventure and excitement. She had been using him.

Siren quietly made her way down the stairs and sat down on the last step, watching Dante play. Dante could see her watching through the corner of his eye and abruptly sent the cymbals clashing, causing her to jump. Siren glared at him frostily and noted the mischievous grin on his face.

'I don't think that's funny.'

'Yeah? Well I do.'

'In that case, I think you have a poor sense of humour.' Siren looked around the living room icily. 'And I think you should clean up in here. It's a mess.'

'I happen to like it like this!'

'Really? Well…it makes me wonder. Roaches are everywhere!' At this point, Siren spread her arm expressively pointing towards the kitchen and at Trish, who was just coming into the living room. Trish caught Dante's pleased expression and looked at him quizzically.

'She doesn't like the way we live,' said Dante simply. Trish leant against the doorpost and folded her arms, smiling almost casually as Siren continued.

'I can't believe Arson expects someone of my calibre to stay in a dump like this! When Arson told me that you were a legend, I thought that you'd be living in some place where there were huge gardens and sports cars everywhere!' Dante burst out laughing at this point. Trish tried to hide a smile but only succeeded in smiling lopsidedly. Dante stood up, still holding his drumsticks.

'Well if you don't like it, you can go. We're not stopping you.' Siren glowered at him and then walked out of the door without another word. Trish rolled her eyes.

'She'll be back. This isn't the first time that she's stormed out like that.'

'I know. It makes me laugh when she gets annoyed. Okay, so we don't live in a mansion or anything and it is a little dirty…but it's still mine.' Trish stared up the stairs vacantly. Dante sighed impatiently and paced about the room, as he was accustomed to do. He suddenly stopped, grabbed something from one of the shelves behind his desk and ran upstairs.

'Dante!' Trish yelled after him. Dante simply grinned back down at her and whirled into his room like a hurricane. Trish hurtled after him. 'Honestly! Sometimes you're like a kid!'

Val sat up, blinking wearily. She looked at Dante and then at Trish before she lay back down, giving in to the pain.

'Is…Inferno here yet?' Dante shook his head.

'Still asleep.' Val nodded, her eyes searching her brother's face for any sign of consciousness. Trish felt his forehead. It was ice cold. She realised that he wasn't breathing. She looked at Dante in shock. Dante lifted Arson's arm and watched as it flopped back limply. The expression on his face confirmed Trish's suspicions.

'So is he…' Val looked up at Trish, her voice suddenly growing childlike. 'He's just asleep…and he'll get up soon. He might be a little hurt at first…but he'll wake up and everything will be back to normal…won't it?'

'It's no use lying to yourself, Val and you should-'

'You're right,' said Dante suddenly. Trish gaped at him, startled by his comment. Dante had once told her that it was pointless to try and convince yourself that something was there, when it wasn't. It just turned you mad eventually. So why was he saying this? Trish frowned at him but Dante continued to smile as he placed a yellow orb on Arson's chest. Almost immediately, bright light flooded the entire room. Trish shielded her eyes from the fierce glare. Val said nothing but clenched her teeth, as though determined that no matter what happened, she would never leave her brother's side.

The light slowly faded out. Dante crossed his arms and leant against the wall, still smiling. Arson stirred slowly and his eyes flickered open, coming first to settle on Trish, Dante and lastly Val. His lips moved but no sound came out. His eyes slowly closed once more. Dante nodded as though he was expecting this.

'He took one hell of a beating. He's still going to be groggy for a while.' Val looked up at Dante, her eyes swimming with tears.

'That was a yellow orb, wasn't it? That meant that my brother…that Arson…' Dante shrugged nonchalantly and walked out of the bedroom, Trish beside him.

'You knew, didn't you?' Dante nodded and smiled.

'When you've been in the business as long as I have, you can sense death.' He caught the look of wonder in Trish's eyes. 'It's not a nice gift. It can be very depressing.' Trish nodded, dwelling on his words.

Siren felt her anger leave her as she marched down the streets. In fact, the more she thought about the situation, the more she realised that she had been complaining a little too much, and that she had given the impression that she was immature. She smiled thinly to herself. Well, Trish was more immature than her in some ways. At least she could openly admit that she loved Arson, unlike Trish. Siren stopped in her tracks. But did she love Arson? The questions ran through her mind again. Arson had always been so kind to her, and had never shown any malice towards her, apart from that one time. But he didn't really seem to respond to her.

It was always her who had to start the conversation, or instil passion inside of his soul. He was obedient, like some kind of robot. Siren wished that he would say no at least once to her. Or that for once, Arson would rather be the dominating one in their romantic excursions. But that was Arson. He was so quiet and somewhat shy. But maybe that was what made him so loveable in her eyes. And Arson had given her something else that no one else really tried to show. Respect.

She turned back the way she had come, noticing from the corner of her eye that one guy was watching her. She flicked her hair out of her face almost arrogantly and carried on walking serenely back towards Devil May Cry. If things didn't work out between Arson and her, she would be able to find a replacement easily. Her walking slowed again. Why was she going back so soon? And what was she returning to? Arson would still be most probably out cold. She saw the guy following her and noted his looks. Cute. She may as well have some fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

****

Siren returned to Devil May Cry late in the night and drunk. She practically fell into Dante's arms. She looked up at him and smiled drunkenly. She hit him playfully and giggled.

'Oooh…you're so strong,' she slurred. Dante shook his head in open disgust and gently placed her on the couch.

'Get some sleep.' Siren propped herself up on her elbows and waved one hand dismissively.

'I'm fine…I don't need rest…How about a drink or two before I go to sleep, huh?'

'I think you've had enough.' Siren's eyes suddenly blazed.

'Don't tell me what to do! No one can tell me what to do!' Dante rolled his eyes with a look of long suffering and shook his head in exasperation.

'Just sleep.'

'Maybe I don't _want_ to!' Siren struggled to her feet and stumbled towards him, eyes hot and angry. Dante reeled back from the smell of alcohol but said nothing. Siren's eyes suddenly half closed and she staggered to the ground, still muttering to herself.

'You're not my father. No one can rule me. I'm wild, free and you can't rule me…' She lapsed into silence and closed her eyes, the alcohol getting the better of her.

_At least she kept her drink down. _Dante roughly picked her up and placed her on the couch again. It was obvious that like Arson, Siren too had her demons of the past. The only one who didn't seem to have a problem of sorts was Val. He heard a sudden noise and looked up to see Arson standing at the foot of the stairs. He became aware that his fists had raised up automatically in order to deal out punishment. He slowly lowered them, feeling no guilt at all. In his kind of job, you always had to be wary. Arson came towards him, his walk steady and somewhat majestic.

'You must not blame her. Like me, she didn't have the best childhood. Perhaps if she did, she'd be different.' Arson said nothing else on the matter. He strode towards the window, and stared out of it vacantly. Dante said nothing but sat at his desk and did some paperwork. Owning a business was never all action. He looked up sharply as Arson spoke once again. 'You can feel it too, can't you?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You do…There's a strange presence building. It's Razzia, trying to gain his power. We must hurry and destroy the source of his power before he gets any stronger.'

'How do we do that?'

'We travel. To England.' Arson slowly drew out some tickets and passed them to Dante. 'We leave the day after tomorrow. Pack only what's necessary.' Arson turned and stared out of the window vacantly. 'We should have moved sooner. Now there are two. The powerful one, that almost killed me that night and now this one, that had come for Trish.' Dante frowned.

'Two? But how? And how did he know your name?'

'The future Razzia travelled to the past after us, to try and stop us from undoing the future that is. He succeeded. We were too late in coming. Your present Razzia has been born. We have to get rid of both. We can get rid of this new one by travelling to England and trying to destroy the source.' Arson paused. 'I think the future Razzia found him first. He must have told him about us. About what we intend to do. This will make it all the more harder.'

'What _is _the source?' Arson didn't reply. Dante noted the way he was standing. His shoulders drooped and his head was hanging slightly. Arson was punishing himself in order to try and warn Dante. 'You should get some rest.' Arson nodded slowly and turned to go upstairs.

'I'm being serious. We have to go to England.'

'How will we find our way around? I've never been before.'

'Don't worry. I was born in England.' Arson smiled as he remembered this. 'You might want to bring a lot of warm clothes with you. It will be snowing.' Arson's serious brown eyes roved gently around the room, coming to settle on Siren. He sighed as he saw her asleep.

'Warm clothes…' echoed Dante, incredulously. Arson nodded once before going upstairs, his brown eyes dull and lifeless. As soon as he was sure that Arson was out of earshot, Dante moaned softly to himself. It looked as though he was going to have to go shopping. But two Razzias? The thought scared him. And the one from the future was even more powerful than the one he had fought in the kitchen. He blanched slightly as he remembered the fight.

Glass had been everywhere. Blood had splattered the floor where Val and Arson had both fallen. Siren could only gape on, her eyes wide and frightened. Trish had still been trying to fight, though she was beginning to tire from her efforts. When Dante had stepped in to fight, Razzia had seemed almost pleased to have a new opponent. Again, he had left because he had wanted to and again, Dante had let him live. The thought bothered him. He never let an enemy live to come back again…but this time, he had not been able to finish it.

---

When Arson woke up, Siren was sleeping beside him. The smell of alcohol was now only faint. His eyes slid towards the alarm clock that lay on the bedside table. It was two o' clock in the afternoon. He felt disgusted with himself for sleeping in for so long. Siren could be excused…she was going to have one hell of a headache when she woke up. He tensed up slightly as Siren moved closer to him in her sleep, snuggling against him, her warm hands sliding across his bare chest. He wondered how she ended up beside him. Dante might have put her here because she was taking up all the space on the sofa. He shifted slightly to try and get Siren away from him but it only succeeded in making her press up against him even more. He sighed with resignation but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

Siren's eyes slowly opened and she raised her head and smiled at Arson before frowning and nursing her head.

'It hurts…' she whimpered.

'I know. It will do. But what drove you to drink so much?' Siren looked at him in bewilderment but then her eyes cleared as she began to make sense of his words.

'I guess I just wanted some fun.'

'With who? I'm sure you didn't drink by yourself.' Siren didn't reply but shifted her position, her hands moving down his chest. Arson tightened his grip on her but said nothing more on the subject. Siren couldn't help but be glad of this. She was about to speak when Arson kissed her lightly and then pulled away, rolling out of bed.

'Have you got all your stuff packed?'

'Yes…why?'

'We have to go to England tomorrow. I hope you've got some warm clothes.'

'Not really. I have to go shopping.' Siren's eyes brightened up. Arson noted the expression on her face and groaned. 'Don't be a baby Arson. You've got to get some clothes too. Let's face it; we don't fit in because we dress differently.' Arson pulled on his scarlet top and noticed the holes in his clothing, due to his battle with Razzia. Siren raised her eyebrows in that acidic way she seemed to resort to at all times. Arson sighed in frustration.

'Fine!' he limped out of the room and made his way slowly down the stairs to see Val sitting on the couch listening to Dante playing his drum kit. She smiled at Arson as he came in and sat beside her. Dante scowled and stopped playing.

'You're disturbing me,' he said sourly. Arson smiled at his sister.

'You'd better start packing.' Val nodded silently and went upstairs. Dante watched her go and then put the sticks away, sighing as he saw that he would get no practise.

'You're lucky you woke up when you did. You missed breakfast. At least you won't miss lunch.' Arson nodded silently, not sure how to respond to this statement. Dante smiled thinly to himself. 'It's your turn to cook.' Arson's head snapped up and he stared at him in shock.

'_What_?!'

'It's your turn to cook.'

'But…I…' Words tumbled from Arson's mouth, making no sense whatsoever. He stopped, cleared his throat and smiled at him winningly. 'Why don't we order a pizza instead? I'll pay!'

'Trish hates pizza.'

'How about a Chinese?'

'At ten past two in the afternoon?' Arson hung his head.

'There isn't any way out of this, is there?' Dante smiled and shook his head.

'Nope.' Arson sighed regretfully and with some trepidation walked into the kitchen. Dante looked up as Siren came downstairs. She smiled at him, unable to recall the incident the night before. Dante slammed down a glass of water and two tablets onto his desk.

'Take it,' he said gruffly. Siren obeyed wordlessly. She had the feeling that Dante was in no mood to be messed about. She kept her eyes lowered and then turned to watch some TV. At that moment, Trish came downstairs.

'All packed?' Trish looked towards Dante and shook her head. 'Why not?'

'I need some clothes. I'm going shopping.' Dante narrowed his eyes. 'And you're coming with me!'

'What?'

'That trench coat isn't warm enough.' Dante grinned.

'I think it is. There's no way I'm going shopping. Malls are the work of the devil.' Val came running downstairs, looking excited at the prospect of going into a department store.

'Come on! Let's go!' Siren slowly got up from her place on the couch.

'I may as well join the fun. Where's Arson?'

---

Arson looked at the stove, perplexed. They were completely different from the ones he was used to. He had tried lighting a match and holding it near but nothing had seemed to work. There were a couple of knobs on the front of the stove but he wasn't entirely sure which one to turn. The stove was so old that the writing had faded away. He sighed, wondering what to do. He was about to turn around and ask how to switch it on when it suddenly occurred to him what he was.

'Why didn't I think of this before?' He chuckled as he reached for the stove, his hand glowing red.

Siren stared at Dante incredulously.

'He's _where_?' Val slapped her head with one hand.

'Dante, don't you _think_? His name is _Arson_ for crying out loud!' At that precise moment, there came an earth shuddering crash.

'Shit!' Dante ran towards the kitchen only to collide with Arson, who was looking completely shaken. Smoke billowed out from the kitchen door.

'I think you need a new stove!' Val tried to hide a smile, found she couldn't and turned so then Dante wouldn't see her face. Trish stood in the same place, one eyebrow raised. Siren sighed and shook her head with exasperation as Dante regained his footing.

'Jeez…no wonder why you're called Arson.' Arson could only smile apologetically but his face turned red with shame as Val started talking.

'So…an oven, a washing machine, a dishwasher, a microwave and now a stove…not to mention the many dinners you've somehow ruined.'

'So I'm not a good cook…'

'Arson, they were _frozen_ _dinners_! You just bung 'em in the oven and come back to them after twenty minutes or so!' Arson looked around at the disbelieving group of friends before grinning.

'So…who's for pizza?'

---

'How the hell did I manage to get dragged into this?' groaned Dante. Both he and Arson were taking the rear, looking bored out of their minds.

'I don't understand…what's so hard about finding a sweater? We've been to ten different stores now,' Arson complained. He moaned as he saw that the girls were walking into yet another clothes shop. 'Forget this! I'm going to a music store. I'll be damned if I'm going to stand about waiting for _them_!' Dante watched him go, thinking that he should have thought of that idea first.

'Yeah that's a good idea! Get yourself lost why don't you? Jeez!' _He isn't even from here! Dumbass. _Dante decided at the end that wondering about looking at his own interests was better than having smiling assistants come up to you asking you whether you needed another size. And everyone stared at him all the time. So he had silver hair? So what? So he wore red clothes all the time? Who gave a damn? Apparently little old women did. He smiled to himself thinly. He wondered idly what would happen if he suddenly pulled out his guns. Most probably he'd be arrested.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowing. A stray lock of hair covered his eye. He pushed this back and looked around anxiously. He flinched. There it was again. But this wasn't Razzia. He felt for his guns and hissed with frustration as he remembered that he had stupidly left them at Devil May Cry.

---

Arson looked up from the rows of CDs and made his way out of the shop, ignoring the glances that several women were giving him. His eyes were shining with a faint sense of confusion and fear. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the red figure of Dante and made his way across to him. The signal was stronger now and oddly familiar. Dante gave him a quick sideways look.

'So…you feel it too.' Arson nodded silently.

'We should get out of here. I've got a bad feeling about this.'

'Get the girls and go. I'll take care of this.' Arson made no move. His hands clenched into fists. Every sense was trained to pick up the signal, to pick up the scent. As the two stood there, motionless, all time seemed to stop.

Dante and Arson both jumped with shock as a scream cut through the air. Dante forced himself into action.

'Trish!' he roared. Arson overtook him, running at full tilt through the crowds, not caring who he bumped into.

'Not Trish! Val!' Arson bulled his way through the masses of people, coming to a halt as he crashed into the store. Dante skidded to a halt as he followed Arson, his pale blue eyes wide.

'Shit!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

****

Lying in my bed, thinking, dreaming. Regretting. The rest of the day seems to have passed by in a haze. I don't even remember how I was taken back to Devil May Cry. When I close my eyes, I don't sleep. I can only see the images, hear the sounds, sense the fear.

It was burnt when we walked in. Clothes were strewn wildly on the floor. The walls were charred and the furniture, counters, everything was destroyed. Dante looked stunned. That was something that I couldn't help but notice at once. Dante never looks shaken. He never looks scared. But this time, he looked as though he was in a nightmare. I remember how people were screaming and pushing past us, frantic in their bid for escape. If I had known what would meet me, I think I would have also turn tail and fled.

But I didn't. Something forced me on. Something told me I had to keep going, that I had to find out for myself what was wrong and who had been attacked and by whom. I remember thinking that I was going to be sick and failing that, I would pass out from stress. Pretty sad, yes I know. But it's the truth. I pride myself for telling the truth.

I remember jumping backwards into Dante as a pile of clothes suddenly moved. Trish slowly stood up looking dazed but otherwise unhurt. Dante forced me to sit down after that, telling me that I looked as if I was going to "be sick after drinking three bottles of vodka, two bottles of champagne and a brandy". Not having touched drink before, I simply took his advice without questioning.

Siren was the next to be uncovered. Dante had quite recovered his composure by this time and even ventured to smile at Siren. I couldn't help but notice that she had been able to retrieve the many shopping bags that all three of them had been carrying. I have to hand it to her; Siren is full of surprises.

I sat there, not trusting myself to speak. I felt just like Dante had said I had looked; my head was throbbing and I didn't feel as though I was in control of my body. I waited, with Siren by my side. Trish was helping Dante search the area. Siren kept on glancing at me worriedly.

'Arson?'

'They should have found her by now.' I grew quiet and then stood up shakily, wanting to help. Siren pulled me down and I felt powerless to resist. I remember wondering what had happened to me, and why it was that I had become so weak. I think Siren noticed it too because she looked shocked.

I switched my gaze onto Dante and Trish. Both looked confused and troubled. I knew what they were going to say before they even sat down beside me. For some stupid reason, I had looked up at them both, silently begging them for good news. They gave away nothing, nothing but the bad. At last, I spoke, and when I did, I found to my shame that my voice was trembling.

'Where's my sister?' Dante shook his head, perplexed. I jumped to my feet, desperate rage carrying me forward. I grabbed him roughly and shook him. 'Where's my sister?! Answer me God damn it!' Dante looked surprised. I don't blame him. When I look back, I feel surprised by my own stupidity. I had known what he was going to say, but I refused to believe it. I was hoping against hope that she was okay, that she was somewhere close by and safe.

Trish hustled me away from Dante. I was sobbing by that time. I don't recall what happened next. My mind blacked out, though I was still conscious. I could still hear the sound of screaming and crying. And that's when it hit me. That voice was my own.

Siren told me afterwards that Dante had been forced to knock me out, because I had become hysterical. No surprises there. I suppose anyone would be if they find out that the person they're closest to all of a sudden goes missing. Dante's told me that she's still alive, and that she's headed for England. It could be that Val managed to escape and is trying to make her own way towards the source. But if that's the case, then wouldn't it have been more logical to try and help Trish and Siren and then wait for tomorrow? So many questions need answering and yet, the person who holds the answers isn't with us.

---

Siren snapped shut her suitcase and looked towards Arson. He had opened his eyes and he was watching her, his eyes blank and dull. Siren straightened up and sat down beside him, running her fingers through his hair.

'Come on Arson. We're going to find her when we go to England. Dante's still feeling her signal as well as the other one that's growing.' No reply. Arson rolled onto his other side, away from her and shut his eyes. Siren looked up towards the door as Dante came in. He motioned for her to leave the room. Siren frowned at him but did as was asked. Dante watched her go before he turned his attention back onto Arson.

'Hey kid.' Arson's eyes snapped open and narrowed. 'You packed?' Silence. Dante rolled his eyes and grinned. Typical.

'Leave me alone.' Dante's grin broadened. Unlike his sister, Arson's voice had a note of biting anger to it. No more tears for this guy. He found Arson's single duffle bag under the bed and tipped it out. A few clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste and two books. He flipped through one and frowned.

'History?' Arson sat up quickly and looked at him angrily.

'Stop going through my stuff.'

'Why? This book has something about _me_ in it.'

'I know. But it's nothing you don't know already.'

'Then you won't mind if I read it.' Arson stared directly at the book and narrowed his eyes. A sudden force jerked it from Dante's hand. Dante watched in amusement as the book floated in mid air for a second before falling to the ground. Arson looked dismayed as he stared at where it lay.

'I used to be able to hold it up in the air for so long. What's happened to me?' Dante picked up the book and studied the cover. It depicted his devil form. Words in a different language made up the title.

'What language is this in anyway? I gathered it was History because it showed a family tree and it has a lot of dates in it.' Arson shook his head to indicate he wasn't in the mood for questions. Dante reached out for the other book, his curiosity getting the better of him once again. Arson snatched it away just in time.

'We leave tomorrow at nine in the morning. That will get us to the airport at midday.' Dante spotted a packet of bird seed.

'What about Inferno?'

'I'm not going on the plane. I'm going to meet you in England and Inferno's going to stay with me.'

'How can you get to England if you don't go by plane?'

'My powers allow to me to travel through time and space when I wish.' Dante raised his eyebrow.

'That's some talent.' Arson said nothing but flopped back down onto his back.

'Can you leave me alone now? I want to rest.' Dante shrugged but made no move. Arson glared at him but said nothing. Dante's eyes narrowed slightly.

'Nice chain you got there.'

_Damn!_


	10. Chapter 10

**_In all of the chapters I ever wrote for this story, this chapter was by far the crappest. Flame me if you must._**

****

**Chapter 10**

****

Dante watched his face carefully, wondering what had got him looking so shocked. Arson sat up quickly, hiding his chain underneath his top and then turned to face him, his face suddenly pale. He looked at Dante frostily before he walked out of the room, leaving Dante to puzzle. At length he shrugged and looked for the second book. Arson was not as thick as he thought. He had taken it with him.

Arson looked for Trish, his eyes hard and serious. Siren watched him carefully from her room and then followed him, silently making up lost ground, a playful smile on her face. She placed her hands over her eyes, bringing him to a halt.

'Siren…' Arson's voice sounded irritated. She would soon cheer him up. She hummed gently in his ear and pressed her body against him. Arson slowly turned, his eyes warm and soft again.

'Do you know where Trish is?' he murmured gently. Siren shook her head and allowed her hands to travel over his body. Arson closed his eyes and breathed in deeply; her perfume was exotic, tempting. He wanted to taste her. Siren seemed to know, and tightened her grip, tilting her head back. But he needed to find Trish. He didn't have the time for this. He pulled away, looking somewhat dazed by what had just happened. Siren looked hurt and angry.

'Is there something I should know about you and Trish?' she said coldly. Arson frowned at her.

'Don't be crazy.'

'Then why are you so cold to me?'

'I'm not! Jeez, Siren!' Siren turned on her heel without listening to Arson's explanations. Let him blunder on about his mission and so on. She didn't have the time for him either. Her mind wondered fondly onto that complete stranger she had been talking to on the day when Arson was hurt and in bed. _He_ knew how to treat a woman right.

Trish looked up as Arson fell down the stairs, a small black book in his hand, and a stunned expression on his face. He looked sheepishly at her and then got up on his feet, stumbled and then fell onto the couch.

'I take it Siren was playing with you again.'

'He saw my chain.' Trish looked up at him sharply. 'Not the whole thing...just the chain bit of it...not the amulet bit...'

'Who? Dante?'

'Well Dante and I are the only guys in this place! Who else do you think?'

'I don't know, Inferno?' Arson had no reply to that. Trish saw again the book that he was holding in his hands. 'What's that?'

'If Dante had seen this, then he would have figured out about my past, about my lineage. I thought this was going to be so easy. If I simply told you about Razzia and then stayed to help out, it would have been so much easier for us all. But there are so many changes. Now there's two Razzias, no Val, you're still alive and that's a good thing. I didn't realise that to change one thing in the past would mean dealing with so many problems.' He opened the front cover of the book and stared longingly at one picture. It depicted a family. A man, a woman and a boy and girl. Everyone was smiling. He looked up at Trish with a nostalgic look in his eyes. She could sense his feeling of loss.

'We were a family then. My mother was happy and content with her life. Dad was still alive and I wasn't hurt. I wish times were like that again.'

'So that's Dante's son?' Arson nodded. 'They look so alike.'

'Which is why I must hide this. If he sees this, he'll be able to figure it out.' Arson's eyes grew hard again, his senses properly clearing.

'Siren's very powerful, isn't she?'

'She has very little strength…but she has her ways of getting past that.' Arson could still feel her hands upon his back. They had seemed to sear through his clothes, leaving their mark on him. He smiled to himself. Siren certainly had her ways of getting past through her weaknesses. Trish looked at him and noted the dreamy look in his eyes. For a single moment, she envied Siren. If she had powers like that, Dante would be putty in her hands. She frowned. She didn't rely on powers. If Dante loved her, he wouldn't need to be hypnotized into thinking it.

'You didn't tell Dante anything, did you?' Trish shook her head to Arson's question.

'You've got to be careful now, Arson.'

'I know.' Arson looked up nervously as he heard a sudden sound. Siren was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at both of them, her face furious. Arson rolled his eyes and stood up.

'Siren, listen!'

'I think this explains everything!'

'But we're not even doing anything!' Siren looked at him haughtily.

'Are you questioning me?' Arson looked sheepishly at her but did not reply. A look of pure bewilderment entered his eyes. Trish got up and laughed quietly to herself.

'Siren, you can be so immature at times.' Siren glared at her, her violet eyes blazing with rage.

'At least I'm not ashamed to admit to how I really feel about things.'

'I listen and understand how others feel. I don't just steam ahead and do things anyway, without giving a damn about it.'

'It doesn't seem that way to me.' Trish shifted her stance slightly, one hand on her hip, one eyebrow raised challengingly.

'Oh really? How does it look to you then?'

'You act like a school kid! Too damn embarrassed to say anything.'

'For your sake that's a blessing.'

'Meaning?'

'Well, we all know that you're a nymphomaniac! We just don't say anything.' Arson looked puzzled by this and looked at Trish questioningly. Siren turned to him suddenly, causing him to step backwards with surprise.

'You don't agree with that, do you?'

'Uh…I don't even know what it means.' Arson smiled apologetically. Trish rolled her eyes.

'It means a sex crazed female lunatic.' Arson lowered his eyes, trying to hide a grin. Siren noted the look on his face.

'Arson!' she snapped.

'Well…you do kind of throw yourself at me at times. But I wouldn't call you that.'

'He'd be more polite and call you a slut instead,' cut in Trish shortly.

---

Dante frowned as he saw Arson holding back a kicking and screaming Siren. Trish was sitting down on the couch, an expression of pure boredom on her face as she flicked through the channels of the television. Dante pushed his hair out of his face and yawned.

'Does anyone have the time?'

'Sure I do!' Arson let go off Siren and pressed a button on his wrist strap. A green flash erupted from the watch, showing the time in a luminous yellow colour. Dante looked at it without the least bit of surprise and looked expressionlessly at Arson, Trish and Siren before he headed for the kitchen. Siren slowly stood up, having fallen down when Arson had suddenly released her from his grip.

'Who wants some ice-cream?' Siren and Arson looked at each other, Arson blushing slightly. Trish stretched and followed Dante into the kitchen.

'You wouldn't, would you?' moaned Arson.

'It's all you deserve after dropping me like that.'

'It was a mistake.'

'Whatever! We're through!' Arson blinked. That was sudden, he thought to himself. Siren dashed into the kitchen, smiling wickedly to herself. Arson gave another groan before he shuffled in.

'I think I'll pass, guys,' he said quietly. Dante grinned.

'You sure? You said it'd be cold in England. I don't think any of us would want to have an ice cream there!' Arson frowned at Siren as she giggled. He felt his face slowly grow hot.

'I'm sure.' Trish frowned.

'You don't look very well.'

'I'm fine.' More chuckling from Siren. 'Really.'

'He's allergic to ice cream!' shrieked Siren amidst giggles. Dante and Trish looked at Arson, both looking as though they had just been slapped in the face. Arson shrank down miserably as Dante struggled to stop himself from laughing. Siren grinned at him maliciously.

'There's a lot you don't know about Arson...' Trish and Arson quickly looked towards each other and then at Siren. Arson's eyes had grown wide with alarm and Trish felt her stomach flop. Dante appeared to be unconcerned. Siren continued to grin, her eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth as though to say something and Arson sank down further into his seat.

'Like the fact that he loves strawberries...'

---

Arson waved them off and shouldered his duffle bag, holding his arm out slightly. Inferno perched on top of it and straightened out his feathers. Arson looked down at him and smiled, a serious expression in his eyes. The smile suddenly vanished as he heard a voice behind him.

'Well well…what have we got here?'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'Great! Where the hell is he?' Dante snarled irately as he stared about the area directly in front of the airport. Trish shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her body. Dante gave her a quick sideways look.

'He's just over there!' Siren pointed to where Arson stood, his back turned towards them. Trish frowned.

'So where's Inferno?' Siren shrugged as she bounded over towards him.

'I expect he's already been to the hotel and checked us in.' She reached Arson and extended her hand to tap him on the shoulder. She suddenly hesitated, remembering how he had reacted before and then dodged in front of him, so then he was facing her.

'Surprised?' Her smile vanished on her face as she took in Arson's face. Dante looked at Trish.

'Something's wrong.' Trish nodded her agreement and started to walk towards Siren and Arson. Siren carried on gaping at him, her violet eyes sparkling with tears.

'What happened Arson?' she whispered. Arson shook his head as he saw her tears and gently brushed them away.

'Shit! What the hell happened, kid?' Arson turned his gaze from Siren and looked directly at Dante.

'I was attacked.' Trish laughed. It was a hollow meaningless sound.

'No shit, Sherlock.' Angry red slashes decorated Arson's face. One eye was swollen shut and though Arson had tried to hide it behind a pair of stylish sunglasses, it was obvious.

'We need to get some ice on it,' said Siren helpfully. Trish frowned again.

'So where's Inferno? How come he hasn't helped you yet?'

'He's gone as well.'

'Where?'

'To the same place as Val most presumably.' Dante looked concerned at this.

'Someone wants you out of the way, and quickly too by the looks of things. I've been giving this some thought. Val isn't exactly the most powerful person around. The only reason why I can still sense that she's alive is because she's an angel. My theory is that the people who did this were hoping to drive you insane with grief and anger. When it didn't work, they decided that they would have to take away the only one who could help you survive all injuries. Getting rid of Inferno's one way of making you vulnerable. You've got to be careful, kid.'

'I know who did this. It was one of Razzia's men. He called himself Duraar. I saw the emblem on his clothes so there is no doubt about it.' Dante grinned, saying the first thing that came into his head.

'You guys have some weird names.' Trish however, had more important things to think about.

'What does this emblem look like? If we're going to be facing these guys then we've got to know how to tell them apart from the other demons around here. We can't just kill every demon around here.'

'Why not? That's our job isn't it?' Dante raised his eyebrows. Arson looked panicked by this statement.

'Not all of us are bad, remember? Because of what one did to your mother and brother, it doesn't mean that we are all to blame. Am _I_ to blame for what happened to them? Is _Trish_?' Dante rolled his eyes.

'I was just trying to make a point.'

'And so am I.' Trish decided to cut in again.

'Yeah well, Arson if Dante doesn't decide to interrupt with one of his stupid comments, would you like to tell us what this thing looks like?' Arson looked at Siren at this point. She nodded for him to go on. Arson took a deep breath.

'Well…it's the same as mine. All of Razzia's men are marked by it. It was to tell us apart in heated battle and also to make the lesser beings tremble with fear. At least, that's what Razzia taught us.' Dante looked at him quizzically at this point.

'What you mean to say is that, you're one of them?'

'I used to be, yes.'

'Why?' Arson's eyes met those of Trish. He automatically lowered them again, feeling ashamed. Siren stepped in at this point.

'I think we should talk about this some other place, where it's more private. Anyone could be listening to us at the moment and…I don't feel very safe.' Dante nodded.

'Fine let's get going.' Dante pocketed his passport and walked out of the airport. Arson looked at Trish's curiously before she put it away.

'What do you need _those_ for?' Trish smiled at his childlike innocence.

'To get onto the plane basically.' Arson looked at Siren curiously.

'Do _you_ have one, Siren?' Siren shook her head, smiling smugly to herself.

'Nope.'

'So how did you manage to get on the plane?'

'I sang a song or two and they were like putty in my hands. I told them what I wanted and of course, they didn't refuse.' Siren smiled at him and hooked her arm around his, snuggling up to him. Arson pulled away from her grasp.

'I thought we were through,' he said, a hint of disdain in his voice. Siren appeared not to notice it and hummed a little song to herself, smiling all the while. Trish tapped Arson on the shoulder, snapping him out of the trancelike look that was beginning to play across his features.

'Which hotel are we staying at?'

'The Hilton Hotel. Why?' Trish gaped at him. Arson nervously cleared his throat and looked away.

'We don't have that kind of money!' Siren looked at her curiously.

'What? You mean you can't afford it? But it's so cheap! And besides, Arson's the one who's paying so you don't have to worry about anything.' Siren left the two and joined Dante outside the airport. Trish looked at Arson fleetingly before she ran out of the airport.

'Dante? You'll never guess what Siren just told me!' Arson emerged through the doors and looked up in wonder as an aeroplane flew overhead, its deafening rumble surprising him. Dante stared at both Siren and then Arson.

'You guys are crazy! What are you? Millionaires or something?' Arson looked puzzled but then his face cleared.

'I thought Val told you about the future problem with money. Hyperinflation took place.' Trish looked as though she had trouble understanding. Dante nodded though, for some odd reason excepting this easily.

'In other words, you're rich over here?' Siren's tossed her hair over her shoulder arrogantly and smirked. Arson glared at her witheringly.

'I don't think it matters. You can't place a price on happiness. Look, let's just go, okay?' Arson grabbed a couple of suitcases and left in a haze of white smoke. Trish noted the looks they were getting.

'I agree with Arson. Let's go, and quickly!'

---

'I'm not sharing a room with anyone! I'm sick and tired of having to share rooms with people!'

'Sharing a room with me wasn't that bad, was it?'

'Well…no but-'

'Me and Arson will share a room. I don't mind.'

'We know _you_ don't!'

'Can we _please_ stop arguing?'

'Keep out of this, Arse-wipe!' Arson looked at the floor in embarrassment and said nothing more. Siren looked around the lobby in admiration, as did Trish. Dante was looking at the time impatiently and then looked at Arson.

'Damn! First day and we've already got a problem! They made a mistake and booked us three rooms instead of four. How can you make a mistake like that?' Arson shrugged uneasily and then smiled mildly.

'Mistakes happen all the time.' Dante snorted with disgust. Siren jangled the room keys. They tinkled musically.

'Okay! Let's go!' Arson lugged Siren's suitcase along with him, complaining bitterly.

'Please! Don't unpack everything today! We're only staying for two nights before we have to go!' Trish looked up at this.

'Two nights? I thought we were going to stay a little longer than that!' Arson shook his head. Trish suddenly smiled. 'Before we go, can we eat at one of those posh restaurants they always talk about?' Dante groaned. Trish and her restaurants. Somehow, he always got dragged along. Usually, they caused an uproar somehow or another.

'No way!' Siren sided with Trish.

'Well I'm hungry! And we're going to go out!' Arson and Dante looked at each other and groaned simultaneously.

'First it was shopping and now it's this!'

The four of them managed to get safely up to their respective hotel rooms without any mishap, for which Dante was grateful. With a potential explosive walking behind him, it kind of put pressure on him to make sure the kid didn't do anything stupid or outlandish. He grimaced as he remembered the wheels incident but was quickly snapped out of his reminiscing by the sound of Trish's voice.

'Will you explain to us now?' Arson nodded softly. 'Why were you involved with Razzia?'

'I used to be his general. I used to help keep command.'

'…you were evil?' Trish stared at him in surprise. Arson lowered his eyes. Dante remained silent, his face like stone.

'I did it because I needed to get away. He…he knew something about my troubles-'

'Troubles?'

'I…don't want to talk about it.' He paused, collecting his thoughts. 'Anyway…he uh…he said it'd all get better if I just joined him. I was naïve. I believed him and so…I joined. Needless to say, I realised my mistake. Nothing got better, it just got worse.' He paused again, eyes far away as he thought. Dante frowned and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. Arson gave a start.

'What made you leave?'

'The realization that nothing was happening. That everything at home was becoming worse and worse. Even Val began to hate me and that's when I realized I had to stop. It wasn't just that though. I couldn't kill for fun. Not like how the others were. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

'He was furious when I left. He threatened to kill me. And he has been trying ever since. He tried to kill my family and friends. I saw the terrible destruction he was creating everywhere he went. And that's when I knew I had to return to the past. That's when I knew I had to find you.'

---

'We'll have to catch a train. When we get off of it, we find the entrance to the underworld from there, where we can destroy the source.'

'Couldn't we have just gone to the underworld from America?'

'No. It would have taken too long. There are many gates to the underworld throughout the globe. Each gate takes us to a different area. The one where we're going, it has been dormant for some time, but I might be able to find a way to break through. The source is somewhere around there. We need to find it and destroy it.'

---

Dante closed his eyes as the train rumbled on, remembering this new information about the gates to the underworld. Arson stared out of the window, as though mesmerized by the constant sound of the train. He looked around nervously and then returned to staring out of the window. Trish watched him, feeling uneasy by the way he kept starting whenever someone walked past the compartment they were in.

'Where's Siren?' asked Arson suddenly. Trish shook her head, indicating she did not know. Arson felt around in his pocket for something, sighed and then withdrew his hand from his jacket. Dante opened one eye and glared at him.

'Stay still!' he growled.

'Sorry, sir.'

An hour passed. Arson was getting more and more edgy. At last he stood up and got out his twin bars. Siren jerked into wakefulness, having returned from wherever she had gone. She looked dazedly at Arson and then stood up, her violet eyes serious.

'This is when it all starts, doesn't it?' she whispered. Arson nodded. Siren gritted her teeth and tensed up slightly. Trish and Dante were asleep, lulled by the rocking of the train as it clattered along the railway line.

There was a sudden shriek of pain from the compartment in front of them. Siren could hear the thuds of bodies against metal, could hear the screaming. She squealed as the door was suddenly ripped open. Arson lunged into battle straight away.

Dante opened his eyes as he heard someone snarl with rage. He yanked Trish out of the way, just before the door came crashing down where her head had been a moment earlier. Trish clung onto Dante, not fully awake.

'Where's! My! Sister! Bastard!' roared Arson, each word punctuated by a swipe with his blades. He gasped as steel hit against steel with such force that it sent tremors up his arms. Dante pushed Siren to one side, next to Trish and fought alongside Arson. He was sent reeling back from intense heat as Arson morphed into his devil form. Siren screamed, having never seen this side of him before.

Arson's hair rose out of his eyes and became a flaming red colour. Flames surrounded his body, encasing him in a shield of heat. He let out a sudden berserk roar as his eyes changed to coal black. Wings unfurled, coming to fold up neatly on his back. His twin blades were also changing. Dante's eyes grew wide as he saw how they were suddenly twisting and curling into live _things_. Arson was now barely recognisable, except for the silver glinting medallion that decorated the inside of his wings. Dante regained his footing, his eyes narrowed as he noticed something else. Something red.

He had no time for a second look. Arson snarled and charged forward, wild, untamed. Something like a laugh cut through the air as Arson focused on his prey. Siren too was undergoing a change. Her violet eyes were becoming darker, changing to a brooding purple colour. No wings were appearing for her though, but this didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. Smiling almost teasingly, she glided across to where Arson stood. Dante gave a sudden agonized moan as something pricked his throat. A dark haze appeared under his eyes. He tried to blink it back but then felt himself falling to his knees and then collapsing. He was no longer in control of his movements. He sighed and tried to struggle back to his knees. He could faintly hear Trish screaming.

Gathering the last of his deserting strength, he "devil triggered". Alastor, the sword crackled merrily as it responded to Dante's powers. The black cloud was coming closer, enveloping him in its velvet folds.

Dante's voice cut through the air like a knife as thunder crackled through the corridor. Arson, Siren and Trish were blasted out through the train window, into the darkening world.

---

Trish shivered as rain splattered hard against the ground. Siren stood over her, trying to protect her from the worst of the rain.

'Arson! You should be more careful!' From far off, she could hear Arson's voice.

'I _forgot_ that her clothes weren't fire proof!' Trish crouched down, clasping her knees close to her, in affect concealing herself. Arson looked up at the sky. The rain was beginning to ease off. He shouldn't suffer too much. He shrugged out of his jacket and then pulled off his top. He motioned for Siren to come closer to him. Siren took his clothes from him and passed them to Trish.

'We're really sorry, Trish. We didn't know this would happen.' Trish said nothing but wordlessly pulled on Arson's top and wrapped his jacket around her legs. The clothes clung to her wetly, making her figure more pronounced. Arson came up to Siren and Trish and lowered his eyes.

'Trish? Listen, I'm uh…'

'It's okay.' Arson looked up and then shouldered his bag.

'Let's get going.' Trish slowly stood up but then fell heavily, crying out in pain. Siren's face blanched as she saw the blood that came from her leg.

'Shouldn't you have healed by now?' Trish nodded, tears of pain running down her face. She cursed. She had never been brought down to tears before. But it was so bad. She looked up at the dizzying myriads of stars. She realized that she wasn't crying only because of the pain. Dante was nowhere beside them. She couldn't even sense his presence. She cradled her head in her hands, her tears silenced as she realized that the only one who could understand her, was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Dante slowly opened his eyes and at first he had thought he had turned blind. Nothing but velvet darkness met his eyes. His limbs felt strangely detached from his body. He tried to move his arm but screamed in pain when he found to his horror that he couldn't. He moaned as the lights suddenly switched on, dazzling him. His eyes darted about in wild panic. Where the hell was he? How the hell did he manage to get here? He began to calm down as his eyes became more accustomed to the light. The walls that surrounded him were made entirely out of wood. The ceiling had wooden beams that supported the weight of the roof, whatever that was made out of. He became aware that he was on a bed. To one side of him, lay some of his clothes. He frowned and tried to sit up, but his body refused to obey his orders. He could only lie there, feeling nothing but excruciating pain.

'Just lie still for a minute. The fever's worse than I thought.' Dante frowned. Fever? Since when had he ever been ill?

'I can't move!' That was all that seemed to be important for him. If he couldn't move than he'd be out of a job. The haze was beginning to return. He looked up at the woman that stood near his head. 'Where am I?' he croaked harshly. 'How did I get here?'

'I found you unconscious just by the railway. I brought you here. Now please, get some rest. You need it.' Dante's eyes closed, simply accepting this. He tried to open them again.

'A railway line?'

'Yes, that's right.'

'I don't remember catching a train…' he whispered. 'I don't remember anything.' Dante sank back into the grey cloud, where he could no longer feel cold or heat. Where he could no longer feel.

---

The woman brushed a few strands of jet black hair out of her green eyes and gently bathed his forehead, taking care not to disturb him too much. He needed his rest after all, that much was obvious. Somehow, she knew that he wasn't normal. The fact that he was still alive was proof enough of that. Though she wasn't sure of what had happened to this strange character, she knew somehow that he meant no harm. Not to her in any case. She eyed the huge sword that had been strapped to his back and looked back towards her patient. He was a man who possessed great power. That much was obvious.

She carefully looked at the guns and studied the faded engraving on the barrel of one. It was hard to make out the words. She tensed up slightly as she heard him moan weakly. She walked up to the bedside and looked down over him, still holding the gun.

'Who are you?' whispered Dante. His blue eyes were watering with the effort of trying to stay awake. His eyes switched to the gun and he struggled to move away.

'My name is Maya.' Dante gritted his teeth, and struggled to sit up.

'Pass me my gun.' Maya hesitated, thinking he was going to shoot himself, or even her. 'I'm not going to do anything to you, or to myself.' Maya looked down at the silver gun and slowly passed it to him. His eyes were alert, making her feel at edge. At last, he began to relax again, even putting down his gun.

'What was wrong?'

'I thought I heard something.' Maya listened carefully.

'I think it was the wind. Around here, it can be pretty violent.' Maya paused. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. 'So, what's your name?'

'Dante.' Another silence. Maya smiled at him almost timidly and then left. Dante became aware of the sudden cold that surrounded him. He was somewhere that he was not familiar with. Hell, even the ground underneath him felt different. More earthy somehow. He chuckled quietly to himself. That was the craziest thing he had ever thought of. Or was it? No…he didn't think so. The craziest thing he had thought about involved a woman…but who? Everything seemed so clouded. The only thing he could properly remember was who he was, and what he did for a living. He knew that he did not work alone. But who worked with him? Someone he was close to, sure. So close to him that he had forgotten what she had looked like and what her name was. Some strong bond. He laughed again, a mirthless sound.

Maya came back in just then bearing a bowl of something.

'You should try and eat something. It might make you feel a little better.' Dante seriously doubted it. Maya noted the expression on his face and lowered her eyes. 'I'll just leave it here…maybe you'd want something to eat a little later.' Dante doubted that too but said nothing. Maya left after leaving it by his bedside. Dante flopped back down and sighed. Sleep came almost before he knew it.

---

I should be thanking her for saving my life. But I can't. I think I'd rather have been left by the track. Let's face it; I barely know who I am. Okay sure, my name's Dante and I hunt devils. That's about all I know. My brother and my mother died tragically some years ago. But there's something more than that. Something in the present. I've been told that I'm not in America; I'm in England. So how the hell did I wind up here? And what the hell am I doing here anyway? There's something around here that I don't really like the feel of. It's evil. That much I know. But I'm sure that there's a story behind this power that's building. And I'm sure that I knew it…once. There was someone who told me about it, but who?

Maya, the one who took me in, said that it was probably because of the fever. That's another thing that's worrying me. Shouldn't I have been over that by now? It's been two weeks already. I'm sure my body would have been able to fight it away by now. But it hasn't. Something is not right. In fact, there's a lot that isn't right. I had to force Maya not to take me to the hospital the other day. If they heard the story of how I survived, then there's bound to be questions, and tests. I'm not ashamed of what I am or anything, but let's be reasonable here.

"Oh my God! A demon? A half demon? That's just like so weird!" Definitely a story to make the headlines. I hate publicity. I think the place I live in just about shows it too. Devil May Cry is in the middle of nowhere. I live with no one but myself and…what the hell is her name?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Trish, Siren and Arson pressed onwards, Arson constantly having to stop as rain pounded upon his back. Siren appeared not to be concerned by this and forced him up on his feet whenever he needed to rest. Finally he collapsed just as the sun began to rise. Trish sat down beside him and grimaced. His back was covered in angry red burns. Arson winced slightly as Trish examined them.

'We've got to get you out of this weather.' Arson shook his head and slowly got himself up to his feet.

'The gate's somewhere around here. I'm sure of it.' Siren paused and turned to watch as they made their way towards her. She yawned and looked at Arson disapprovingly. Arson said nothing but scowled at her and then walked past. 'Follow me.'

'Who made _you_ the leader?' Arson turned to face Siren, a look of long suffering on his face.

'To be honest, I'm not the leader, nor are you or Trish. I'm just trying to find the way forward. That's all. Now are you coming or not?'

'Not.' Arson shrugged and walked on, his feet making no sound as he moved. Trish shook her head in exasperation as she caught up with Arson, who had suddenly paused.

'You're not going to leave her here are you?' Trish asked.

'Of course not.' Arson cleared his throat and raised his voice slightly. 'She's so immature!' Trish waited. Before long, they could hear Siren whining and complaining again.

'I am not immature!'

'Then stop being a baby and come on!'

'What, so then I can break more of my nails?

'_Siren_…' Trish came in between the two and pushed them away from each other.

'I think you're _both_ being immature. Are we going to argue all day or are we going to find this gate?' Arson looked sheepish and began to walk forwards again, followed by Siren, who was muttering dire curses to herself. Arson suddenly paused and looked around, his body tense. Trish could also sense it.

'It isn't…'

'No. It's not.' Arson caught the movement out of the corner of his eyes and crouched down into his fighting stance. 'It looks like we have company!' Siren glared at him witheringly.

'Did you think of that all by yourself?' Arson had no time to reply. He yelled with panic as he found himself pinned on the ground by a huge weight. He struggled to move, but found to his horror he couldn't. He cried out in pain as his body was suddenly squeezed tightly, pinning his arms close to his side, and forcing his legs together so then there was no way in which he could escape.

Trish was already in action. She grabbed one of Arson's swords and rushed at the Kyklops that pinned her friend down. Siren watched on, looking bored by the whole affair. Trish slashed away at the Kyklops, but it's hard armour protected it from most of her attacks. Siren unfolded her arms and moodily walked up towards it, her golden hair shimmering in the gathering gloom of the forest. Slowly, gently, she placed one hand on the head of the Kyklops, ignoring Arson's cries of agony as the breath was forced from his body. His voice suddenly faded out as the Kyklops shifted its weight and moved off him. Siren slowly closed her eyes, one hand still on the beast's head. A teasing smile suddenly spread across her face and in the semi darkness, it looked almost evil.

'Sorry, hon,' she whispered, her violet eyes shining with delight as she silently moved away. The Kyklops gave a sudden shriek as its body began to change shape. A faint hissing sound echoed through the air, causing both Arson and Trish to look around them, waiting for the other demons to show themselves. Then they understood. It was the Kyklops hissing. Or what was left of its body. Arson's eyes widened and he turned to gape at Siren, who watched on with satisfaction as the Kyklops writhed in agony, its body being eaten away slowly but surely. Siren smiled back at Arson and held up a small glittering object. Arson took it from her and shuddered.

'W-where d'you get this from?' Trish joined the two, her eyes serious.

'What is it?'

'It's one of Razzia's weapons,' Arson explained. 'What I want to know is how Siren got it. And how did you know how to use it?' Siren laughed. Arson winced. It was a harsh sound.

'You think I work for Razzia, don't you?'

'No…it's just…strange…' Siren looked at him scornfully.

'I often ask myself why I'm with you.' Arson looked up at this point.

'You're not with me anymore. We're through, remember?' Trish noted the look of relief that was in his eyes. Siren suddenly saw that he had taken her seriously. Her whole tone changed.

'I'm sorry Arson. It's just that…I hate Razzia as much as you do…and the way you were looking at me, it kind of made me thought that you were thinking I worked for him.' Siren lowered her eyes and sighed. Trish rolled her eyes. Arson however, was not as dismissive.

'I guess I'm just a little on edge. I'm sorry Siren. I shouldn't have thought that.' Siren hugged him and snuggled up against him. Arson smiled sheepishly at Trish over her shoulder. Trish said nothing but rolled her eyes. _Dumbass. _Arson slowly closed his eyes as he breathed in her perfume. Siren smiled to herself. She had him twisted around her finger. Or so she had thought. Arson pulled away just before Siren was about to say something.

'C'mon…let's go. We don't have the time to waste.'

'Oh so now I'm a waste of time am I?' Arson gave her a quick glance.

'I didn't mean it like that. Besides, Trish has already gone without us.' Siren latched onto his arm.

'So? She's a big girl, she can take care of herself.' Arson pulled his arm out of her grasp and marched on resolutely. Siren sighed with frustration and followed him moodily. Trish looked up as she heard the two coming.

'I think I've found the gate. Look.' Arson followed the direction of her gaze. He swallowed hard and looked at the other two nervously.

'So…this is where it all begins…' He shivered and looked at the symbols that were engraved on the huge pillar of rock that stood directly in front of them. He ran his hand over them and began to walk around the boulder, lips moving silently as he struggled to decipher the words.

'It's a riddle of some sort. I can't understand all of it though. Siren?'

'Allow me.' Siren did the same as him, her eyes narrowed with concentration. At length she paused, biting her lip.

'I can't get all of it either. In some places, the words have been weathered away.' Arson read the symbols again and again, trying to think of a word that may have fit in. His face suddenly cleared.

'I think I've got it. Listen to this.' He cleared his throat and looked around, making sure he had everyone's undivided attention.

'Death's gate lies here

Shine upon the centre

The light of the night

Only fools shall enter'

He paused again and frowned. 'Those last two lines don't make any sense. Whoever the poet was, must have been really crap at thinking up of rhymes.' Siren started to laugh.

'You read it wrong that's why. Here let me take a look again.

Shine upon the centre

The light of the night

The gate of death lies here

Go back and do what's right

Only fools will enter

Never to return

In Hell's dust and Hell's flames

They shall be sure to burn

All anger and all hate

Will quicken their demise

All because they found out

Where the underworld lies

Fool, to enter,

Will surely mean your life

Use the sacred jewel at first

And lastly Evil's knife'

Siren paused and crouched down. Trish looked at Arson witheringly.

'How come she got sixteen lines of crap poetry and you got four?' Arson lowered his eyes, flushing slightly with embarrassment.

'I'm not very good at reading the language.'

'There's more guys. I think it's trying to tell us that we need something to open the gate.

My first is also unlucky

Related with fear and ire

My second is also the same

As in lies and fire

My third is also my fourth

And also it's my last

My fifth could make sounds like awe

But you must make haste, be fast.'

There was a silence. All three looked at each other in bewilderment. Arson sighed.

'Great. So that's two riddles we've got to sort out. Any ideas?' Trish frowned.

'The second half of the first seems to be what we really need.'

'So what do you make of this second poem?' Siren looked at her quizzically.

'I think it's trying to spell something. But they didn't want to make it too obvious in case an idiot came along and decided he would want to take a look.' Arson looked back up at the rock, which stood there like a sentinel. 'It would have been a good idea…but then we three idiots came along.'

'My second is also the same, as in lies and fire.' Trish paused after she recited the line. 'Well that's easy. It's talking about the letter I. I is also the second letter in both lies and fire.' Arson frowned.

'What was the first line again?' Siren repeated it. Arson grinned. 'I've got the first letter!'

'What is it?'

'M!' Siren giggled. Trish hid a smile.

'How did you figure that one out?'

'It's the thirteenth letter in the alphabet, isn't it? So that gives us two letters. M and I.' Trish clapped him on the back, causing him to gasp with pain. Siren noticed the burns for the first time and grimaced.

'It could be M or it could be-'

'OR!' yelled Arson, leaping to his feet. Trish and Siren gaped at him as he grinned from ear to ear. 'That's the fifth letter! O is the fifth letter! Or and awe and oar sound the same! And O makes up two of those words.' Siren frowned.

'That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, Arson.'

'That's almost as stupid as M. Arson, I think you had better lie down for a while. That Kyklops probably hit your head very hard when it jumped on you like that.' Arson ignored them and found a twig. In the soft mud, he scratched out the letters. Trish read them over his burnt back. When Arson had finished, it read MI O. Siren yawned and got out her mirror, checking her make up. Arson watched her, fascinated by her movements. Trish suddenly lunged at her and grabbed the mirror from her. Siren looked at her in outrage.

'You could just _ask_ for it you know!' Trish held up the mirror to the moonlight. Arson watched as the light reflected off the glass and onto the centre of the stone. An earth-rending rumble echoed across the lands. The stone gave another screech as it moved backwards, revealing a small hole where it had previously been. In it were two small niches.

'A sacred jewel and evil's knife…' whispered Siren. Arson slowly slipped his amulet over his head and placed it in the first socket. It glowed actively. He looked at one of his swords and measured it against the other niche.

'I'm a demon…and according to popular belief, that makes me a being of immense evil,' he said slowly. 'I don't know whether this will work but…' The metal bar fit in perfectly. Arson shivered and looked up at Trish as the strange covering over the hole disappeared. Arson hung his amulet over his neck again and looked into the deep yawning pit, that seemed to leer up at them.

'Ladies first…' he murmured. Trish groaned.

'The person who said Chivalry was dead was obviously wrong.' Trish allowed herself to slip through. Siren was the next to go. Arson gave one last look around the countryside of England before going in. He knew it was possibly the last time he would ever see it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Dante slowly opened his eyes to hear a sweet voice singing. The tone was slow and mournful. He slowly sat up, still listening to the sad melody. For some strange reason, he felt oddly disappointed when the voice petered out. It filled him with an odd sense of loss. There was no more left. There was nothing left to go on. He realised then that he was thinking of himself, and his lost past.

Maya walked into the room, bearing another tray of food.

'Are you feeling any better, Dante?' she asked politely. Dante nodded slightly.

'Was that you singing?' Maya turned to look at him, blushing slightly. She nodded once. Dante's light blue eyes seemed to bore into her. She froze, wanting to go but not wanting to seem rude. 'I thought you were very good.'

'Thank you.'

'What does it mean?'

'If I tell you, then it will lose all meaning. But I am glad to see that you are feeling a lot better. I was getting worried.' Dante was not to be swayed.

'Come on, tell me. I'm curious now.' Maya folded her arms and then lowered her eyes, smiling somewhat embarrassedly.

'Okay…don't laugh…'

'I won't.'

'It means, Filled with light, your eyes are filled. Filled with light, your eyes are filled. Your eyes, they say don't let me go, Filled with Dreams your eyes are filled. Filled with Dreams your eyes are filled.' Dante frowned.

'That doesn't make any sense to me.'

'I told you…it would lose all meaning if I translated it…but to me…even then it makes sense.' Maya turned to go. Dante watched her expressionlessly and then cleared his throat.

'I want to thank you.' Maya paused at the doorway and turned again, frowning.

'For what?'

'For saving my life.' Maya had nothing to say to this. Dante watched the expression on her face carefully. 'There's not many people who'd have done that.' Maya offered him a smile, and it seemed to light up the whole of her face. Dante couldn't help but smile back. Maya suddenly looked serious, the smile vanishing from her face.

'You're not human.' It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Dante didn't seem surprised.

'What of it?' Maya shrugged.

'I'm just letting you know that I know.'

'Why aren't you running?' Maya looked at him steadily.

'The way I figure it, we shouldn't be afraid if someone happens to be slightly different. The world we live in today, it's so prejudiced. I don't believe that we were created to harbour such thoughts of hate and anger. And most people now, they hate those who happen to live in a different way to theirs, or do different things, or even if they act different. I'm not afraid of you. Despite whatever you are, I can see that you mean me no harm.' She caught the sudden glint of the sword and smiled. 'Perhaps you mean others harm, and I'm sure you have a good reason why.' Maya left Dante to think on her words. Instead of seeing the wisdom in what she had said, his thoughts began to turn to the last thing she had said. Sure, he knew he needed to stop someone, or something but who? He had a good reason why he wanted to stop this evil surge. Because both sides of his lineage were in danger of becoming wiped out. He looked down, and his eyes caught sight of the red amulet that hung about his neck. Something like thunder flashed through his mind. He could remember a storm. No not a storm. It was his own power, and it had been surging through a narrow corridor, towards a boy who was about eighteen or so.

'Arson!' he yelled. Maya dashed back into the room, shrieking. Dante became aware of the evil that surrounded him as his grips on his memory slipped away. Arson became nothing but dust. Maya collapsed into his arms, bleeding and sobbing. There was a sudden high pitched cackle before he saw a black piece of material loom out in front of him. Maya clung onto him, her eyes wide with fear. Dante looked down at her and was suddenly stunned by her beauty. How come he hadn't noticed that before? He shook his head to free his mind from these thoughts and quickly snatched his sword from the ground, still holding onto Maya.

'Listen,' he whispered in her ear. 'I think you'd better get out of here. Just get clear from this area for now. This is going to get ugly and I don't want you to get hurt. Now go.' Maya stumbled forwards, half limping half running. The Sin Scythe gave another frenzied cackle before it raced after her, swinging its blade wildly. Maya screamed and fell to the ground.

Dante threw something. The star shaped stone skidded across the floor, coming to land at Maya's hand, bathing her in a green glow. Dante ran towards the demon, a confident smile on his face. The demon shrieked in pain as Dante brought his sword crashing through it to the hilt. It dropped the scythe, screaming in pain and snarling with rage. Dante watched it squirm and wriggle unsuccessfully, only managing to hasten its death. It gave one last piercing screech before its mask shattered, leaving only the cloak of illusions swirling aimlessly before it faded away.

---

Maya slowly woke up to see that Dante was by her side, cradling her head in his arms. He smiled with relief.

'I didn't think it would work for a second.' Maya looked at him, uncomprehending. A dull grey lump of stone was by her side, star shaped. She looked at it and then back up at Dante, her light green eyes more prominent against the raven black hair.

'What was that thing?' she asked breathlessly.

'Demon.' Dante rose with her in his arms. He was surprised by how light she was. Maya clung to him instinctively, eyes wide.

'Dante? Before that thing came, you yelled out something. Like arson or something…' Dante's eyes looked distant for a minute. Maya watched him carefully before she began shivering with delayed shock. The sudden movement brought Dante back into the present.

'It doesn't matter.' He looked down at her, again stunned by her looks. 'Get some sleep.'

'But…'

'I'm fine.' Maya looked up at him with those huge eyes of hers. Dante looked straight ahead, fixedly, feeling unnerved by these new feelings that were surging inside him.

'What if another one of those things come?' Dante caught the sound of fear in her voice and looked down. The shuddering was growing worse. Her skin was cold to the touch. He gently placed her on the bed and grabbed his trench-coat, which had been neatly folded and placed on the seat of a chair, as well as his red vest that he wore over his black top. He draped his coat over her body, hoping that it would help to keep her warm. At length, when he saw that it was not helping, he sat down beside her and began rubbing her skin briskly, hoping that would help somehow.

'Is this helping?' Maya nodded slightly, her eyes lowered. She slowly looked up at him.

'You saved me,' she whispered. Dante said nothing. His rubbing had slowed down to a caress. Maya's shivering stopped. She had closed her eyes, as though she were asleep. Dante carried on nonetheless, liking the feel of her skin. His eyes searched her face and he was surprised to see that she was still awake, and watching him.

'Could you please stop that?' she asked. Dante grinned.

'You don't like it?' Maya was silent for a while. She looked confused. 'You do, don't you?' Her eyes seemed to soften slightly before she tried to regain her composure.

'No…I don't…' She looked away from him, nervously but then looked back in his direction, unable to fight away the attraction. She started. Dante's face hadn't been that close to her's had it? She no longer cared.

---

Dante woke up and smiled as he saw Maya beside him, asleep. Acting on an impulse, he leant over and kissed her gently before he stretched languorously and slowly dressed himself and then walked into the kitchen. Funny how he was always drawn to kitchens. Even back at home, at Devil May Cry he had always been in the kitchen, most of the time arguing with Trish. Trish…

Dante's eyes widened. Trish with the golden hair, Trish with the attitude problem, Trish who thought she knew everything, Trish. His head began to pound. Where the hell was she? She was here somewhere. He paused as he felt his amulet hit against his chest. He looked down at it, eyes confused.

Thunder raced down the corridor towards Trish, a young man, no, a boy and another girl. Trish was on the ground, screaming. The kid, he had done something to her. No, not to her. To the intruder who had come to kill them. Trish had been too much in the way and her clothes had been burnt to a crisp, due to the intense heat. The flames had leapt and had danced as they consumed and destroyed all things metal. The whole of the compartment had been burning; it had been as hot as Hell. But it wasn't arson. He hadn't meant to destroy everything. He had only meant to kill his enemy. It wasn't arson. No wait…it _was._ Arson. Arson who had had his amulet. No that wasn't right. If that was the case then it wouldn't have been hanging around his neck right now. So why did he have one? Unless…

Dante fell to his knees, shock robbing him of all strength.

'Oh my God…Oh my God…'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Arson shivered as his eyes swept the shadows of the underworld. Trish didn't look particularly alarmed. Neither did Siren. Arson wondered how it was that he was so scared when the others weren't. Maybe it was because he knew what Razzia's full power was. Maybe it was because he knew properly the enormity of what he was trying to do. The others, they were ignorant to his true power.

Trish noted the expression of terror in his eyes, though the rest of his face looked as though it had been carved out of stone. Siren nudged him impatiently, almost making him lose his balance.

'Well? Are we going or what? Are we just going to stand here and admire the view all the time?' Arson looked at her in disbelief. Yes…he thought grimly. Yes let's all go and speed on towards our deaths. Let's welcome death with open arms.

'I was hoping that we could wait for a while.' Trish looked at him curiously.

'Why?' Arson looked ahead fixedly.

'Because I know that Dante's alive.' Trish looked shocked by this.

'What? How d'you know?' Arson took a deep breath.

'Trish…you know as well as I do that you and Dante weren't meant to be. At least, in the future you weren't. But now that you're alive, now that we kept you from death…anything's possible…but by now…' Trish's eyes hardened.

'You knew about the fight on the train, didn't you? You knew what would happen. You knew that Dante would get separated and…' her voice petered out. Arson lowered his eyes and sighed. Siren walked a pace forwards.

'Do we really have to talk about this now? Come on! Let's just go already! Dante can catch up when he comes here!' Arson looked up at her. Trish kept her eyes deliberately away from Arson, choosing instead to focus upon Siren.

'All right.' Arson finally consented. 'I suppose that if we stayed in the same area for too long, we'd soon be attacked. Let's go.' Trish brushed past him roughly, angry and upset. Arson stared after her, looking guilty. He wondered fleetingly whether what his mother had always told him was true; that he was a curse. Right now, it seemed as though he was proving her right.

As they travelled through the underworld, the sky seemed to be turning blood red. The three froze as they heard a chilling scream. Trish paused and frowned.

'What the hell was that?'

'The souls of the damned,' whispered Arson dully. Trish looked around the immediate area they were in. Lava boiled to one side of them. To the other was a deep wall, made entirely out of cement that looked as though nothing would be able to break through. 'They scream when they sense death...and when they sense pain of any kind.'

'Pain is pain though…' said Trish absently. Siren unfolded her arms and looked less moody as Arson explained.

'Pain is pain. You are quite right. But there are two types. Mental pain and physical pain.' The shrill cry sounded again. Arson didn't look surprised. Siren sighed as though bored and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

'Come on! Let's just go already!' She turned quickly and marched off. She suddenly slipped upon the ground, which was wet with condensation. She squealed with surprise as she fell of the rock ledge they were on. She slithered towards the lava, coming to an abrupt stop, just inches away from it as Arson quickly grabbed her hand. Arson dragged her up, his brown eyes alight with concern and suppressed fear.

'Be careful!' he practically shouted. Siren snatched her hand away from his and looked at him disdainfully.

'Oh calm down!'

'No, he's right. We'd better take it slowly. If any of us hit that lava, then we're done for.' Trish frowned suddenly. 'I've just had a thought. There doesn't seem to be a way out of here…and this place looks so different from when I was last in here.' Arson nodded, his eyes searching for a way out.

'You only saw a small segment of the Underworld. This is also another small segment. This way!' They followed Arson along the ledge. Arson began studying the rock wall, looking for any cracks. At last, his face broke out into a smile. 'See here? It's a door.' Siren nodded impatiently.

'Yeah? Well we can see that! Open it up already!' Arson reached out towards it, but drew back as there was another wild scream. The three turned around as they heard a strange chuckle. A noise similar to a monkey suddenly reverberated through the narrow corridor. Arson backed up against the wall and looked towards Trish questioningly. Trish looked at him as though shocked.

'You're really new to this kind of thing aren't you?' Arson nodded. Trish groaned. Great. She had a rookie on her hands. 'It's a Nobody.' Arson gave a nervous laugh.

'Dumb name.'

'Maybe so…they're very strong, and dangerous. Their bodies are filled with toxins that are extremely damaging to your health.' Just then one appeared. Arson looked down at it doubtfully as it pranced about, still giving vent to it's war cry.

'It doesn't look that dangerous,' he said at length. Just then, it started to grow in size. Arson backed up again, hitting himself hard on the wall, his eyes growing wide. Trish chuckled.

'Perhaps now it looks dangerous.' Arson suddenly hissed in pain as something like needles dug into his back from behind. Siren looked at him sharply and turned pale as she saw the hand that was thrusting itself through his body, bunching itself into a fist. Arson moaned and staggered forwards, away from the cursed door and straight into the huge arm of the Nobody. Trish took her chance, seeing that it was distracted by Arson. Siren sat down upon the ground and watched the fight, stunned by Trish's power as she raced across the ledge towards the Nobody. Arson flailed about helplessly as the life was choked from him rapidly. He screamed in pain, his voice rising with those of the damned souls as he was battered against the hard baked ground.

'Trish!' he cried, his voice becoming more and more laboured. Siren turned to sort out the door, hoping she could find a way to break through without being hurt herself. The Nobody leapt out of Trish's way, still holding Arson firmly in its grip. The screaming was becoming louder. Trish anticipated its move and went after it, Alastor gripped in her hands, sending thunderous energy travelling through her body.

Trish drove her sword into the Nobody and watched in satisfaction as it began to shrink to its original size, dropping Arson. Siren dodged backwards as the hand reappeared out of the door, stepping on something soft underfoot. She groaned in pain and sank to the floor, feeling fatigued. A sudden tremor ran through her body, causing her to cry out. Arson noted the look on her face as he righted himself and dashed to her side. There were two deafening shrieks. One from the souls and the other from the Nobody as it toppled over backwards into the steaming lava pit.

'Trish!' he cried. 'Something's happened to Siren!' Trish walked over calmly and frowned as she saw Siren's state.

'The toxins. You came into contact with it, didn't you?' Siren shook her head wearily.

'No…I stepped on something…and then…this…' Her head sank against Arson's shoulder as she became more and more weak.

'It will pass soon. Nobodies have the ability to pressurize their blood into certain areas of their body. This lets them detach it to the ground, and those who step on them become weak for a short period of time. You'll be okay.' Arson helped Siren up to her feet, still looking concerned. Siren smiled up at him.

'I…I got the door open…' Arson turned his head to look over his shoulder. The door was indeed open. What lay beyond it was shrouded in velvet darkness. Arson looked around for Trish, but she was already walking towards the door.

'Wait! It could be a trap!' he yelled. Trish paused and turned to look at him coldly.

'Well if it is, then you'd know about it already wouldn't you?' A silvery tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped this away hastily and walked on. Arson dashed in after her.

'I'm being serious!' Siren was about to go in too but then stopped as the door slammed shut in front of her face. A twisted smile played across her features before she hit a secret switch. There was a huge rumble and then another doorway appeared. Siren stepped into it, and was swallowed up by the darkness.

---

Both Trish and Arson flinched as the door closed behind them, trapping them in darkness. There was a minute spark and then the room became filled with light. Arson held a tiny flame in his hands, but even then it had enough strength to light even the darkest corner. It only took Trish a minute to realise where they were. Her face went pale.

'Arson! Blow it out! Now!' Arson obeyed immediately and with a speed that came naturally. Trish had enough time to see the frightened look on his face before darkness returned. 'Are you okay?' There was no answer. Trish groped about in the darkness before she tripped up over Arson, who had sat against the door, drawing his knees up to his chin and hugging them. Trish felt for his hand in the darkness and then sat next to him.

'There's no air in here, is there?' said Arson at length.

'No…'

'That means that if we don't get out soon…we'll be doomed.'

'Don't think like that.'

'I'm sorry Trish. For everything.'

'Something's wrong…isn't it?' There was no reply. 'Talk, Arson.' Arson obeyed without question.

'I'm a curse…it's all I've ever been.' Trish looked towards him, her eyes becoming accustomed to the light.

'Who said that?' No reply. 'Tell me who said that to you.'

'My mother.' Arson leant back and sighed deeply before coughing.

'Breathe lightly. We have to make this last.' Arson had tensed up slightly though. He wordlessly got up and turned towards the door, beating at it with his fists. At length when nothing happened, he barged it with his shoulder, beginning to yell with panic that bordered on the edge of hysteria.

'I can hear you out there! Help us out! Please! Let us out of here!'

---

Dante heard the dim thuds as he passed through the narrow corridor. He dodged backwards as the hand reached out to grab at him. His eyes narrowed as he listened to the faint voices from behind the door. He recognised them instantly. He looked at the door that barred his way and scowled. A Nobody suddenly appeared once again. Dante gave a grim smile as he turned to attack.

---

Arson listened to the sounds of battle, his eyes wide. Trish listened carefully, knowing that Dante was dealing some serious punishment. Something like crystal shattered quite suddenly, causing Arson to leap back in alarm. The two shielded their eyes as light poured in, dazzling them.

Arson cried out in terror as Dante grabbed him roughly and hauled him out of the death trap. He gently helped Trish up to her feet and led her out, allowing himself to be used as a support. Arson blinked, trying to clear his vision of the multicoloured spots that seemed to dance in front of him. His vision cleared to see Dante towering over him. Dante grabbed him by the neck.

'You little shit!' he yelled. 'You stupid little shit!' Arson said nothing but kept quiet. Dante snatched at the chain that he wore around his neck, breaking the latch of the chain. He held up his amulet in front of his eyes, eagerly searching for something that might be slightly different. There was no change. Dante's eyes turned into those of a wild and frenzied beast. Arson's face was drawn with terror.

'I'm related to you? You!' Dante shook him roughly, as Arson tried to struggle free. Tears streaked down his face as Dante dropped him on the dusty ground. Arson looked up at him, his vision blurred because of his tears.

'I'm sorry…' he whimpered. 'Please…I'm so sorry…'

'No you're not! You planned this all to happen! You knew about the accident! You knew I'd lose my memory and end up with another woman! You knew everything!' Dante kicked him roughly in the side, causing him to slide across to the edge of the lava pit.

'Dante…' Trish tried to interfere but Dante cut her off. Arson made no attempt to defend himself as he lay on the ground, totally cowed.

'I thought you were looking out for everyone! You broke Trish's heart! You lied about everything!' Dante shook the amulet one last time, as though hoping it would somehow change. He hurled it at Arson. Arson picked it up mutely. Trish noticed that he was trembling. 'I'm not to blame for anything! This is all your fault! Damn you! I wish I had never been _cursed_ by meeting you!' Arson looked up at him at that point, but said nothing. He tried to fight back his tears, but they still came. No sobs wracked his body, but he was crying, and he was ashamed to admit it. Dante stared at him, as though expecting him to reply. Arson shakily got to his feet and kept his eyes averted from those of Dante's.

'In the future…' he began, his voice shaking. 'In the future…Trish died…and you never got your memory back. You didn't know anything about Trish or about the brave acts you did when defeating Mundus…you forgot everything. Surely it's better this way? You have everything…' Arson swallowed hard, tried to stop himself from crying in front of them. Dante gave him a hard punch to the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick.

'Get out of here! I don't want to see you again!' Arson cried out as he hit the wall hard. Trish ran to his side, concern showing on her face. Arson smacked her hand away and looked up at her, his dark brown eyes filled with a deep sorrow. He suddenly laughed.

'So you see Trish. Not only does my mother think that…but so does he. So does everyone. I plagued your life and I have destroyed his. Who's will I destroy next?' His voice had fallen to a whisper. He flinched as the screams started again, growing louder and louder and more shrill in pitch.

'Val!' he cried. He leapt to his feet with new energy and ran towards the new doorway that he had somehow failed to notice before. Trish paused.

'Siren?' she asked cautiously. There was no reply. Arson ran straight through the doorway without thinking, Dante and Trish following close behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

The chamber they came into was filled with nothing but smoke and fire. It was a circular room, with pillars of fire surrounding the walls. Red hard baked ground formed the basis for the floor. In one corner, stood Siren, her violet eyes shining. Next to her stood a table, and on it was a frail white figure. Arson rushed towards her.

'Val!'

She lay pale faced upon the metal table, her white clothes flowing off the edge of it. Dante was startled again by her beauty. He found himself thinking of Maya. Tears came to his eyes but he blinked them back. Maya was wrong. It was all wrong. But what if…that night…Dante glared at Arson with loathing as he picked up his sister. Val's head sank against his chest. She was very weak and had been starved almost to the point of emaciation. Siren suddenly laughed.

'You think it will be that easy…don't you?' Arson shook his head.

'Not at all. We need to find the source.'

'I know where it is.' Arson looked at her in bewilderment.

'You do?'

'Yes. It's right here…' Siren pointed at her heart. Arson frowned and looked puzzled. Dante came up from behind.

'I always knew there was something I didn't like about you.' Arson looked up at him and blinked before turning back to Siren.

'W-w-what're you talking about, Si?' Trish joined Dante's side, her eyes hard.

'Get Val out of here. We'll take care of the rest.' Val slowly opened her eyes and began to weep as she saw her brother's face above her own.

'Arson,' she whispered. Siren closed her eyes, a teasing smile playing on her face. Val was suddenly silenced. She struggled out of Arson's arms and stood steadily and faced him. The two watched each other, Arson with a look of joy on his face, Val expressionlessly. Val suddenly launched forward and landed a blow on his jaw. Arson cried out more with shock than with pain. He looked towards Dante and Trish questioningly. Val suddenly fell to her knees clutching her head and screaming.

'I can't do this! I don't want to! He's my brother! This is wrong!' Arson looked up and at Siren, eyes blazing.

'Let her go, Bitch!' he yelled. Val suddenly rushed at him again, pushing him through a curtain of fire and into a second, separate chamber. Dante looked towards the temptress, who only smiled gently at him, her eyes loving and calm. Dante lowered his sword.

'Go ahead and kill me, Dante. What's holding you back?' She laughed softly. Trish saw what was happening and tried to pull Dante back. Dante's eyes had taken on a vacant expression. The muscles in his face turned slack as he found himself falling under Siren's hypnotic spell. Siren held her arms out to him and embraced him, holding him close, leering at Trish the whole time.

Dante closed his eyes, wanting only to smell her perfume, to feel her against him, wanting to taste her. He hugged her tighter to his body and gently pressed his lips to her neck. Trish was livid with rage. She suddenly pushed Dante out of the way and took on Siren unarmed. Siren shrieked with pain and retaliated by grabbing Trish's hair and yanking it hard. Trish forced herself free and kicked her in the stomach, bringing her to the ground.

---

Arson dodged through every single blow that Val aimed at him. He would not fight his sister. He would not. Never. But he knew he could not keep this up for long. He warped out of one spot, coming to land behind her.

'Val! Val! It's me your brother! Arse-wipe! Remember Arse-wipe? It's me! It's him!' It was no use. Val snarled bitterly and twisted out of his grip, trying to punch him again. Arson seemed to vanish like smoke on the wind before he reappeared to one side of her.

'Please Val! Don't listen to her! She's making you do this! Val!' Val stumbled forwards, screaming. Arson kept her from falling to the ground as she nursed her head and wept. Her eyes cleared as she looked upon his face.

'Please…please help me! I don't want to fight you!' she cried. Arson dodged backwards as Val lunged at him again, like a wild beast.

'Fight it off, Val!' he yelled. A hot anger began to rise in his eyes but he fought it back down. He could not afford to let himself get angry. He knew the consequences if he did. Val suddenly stopped and closed her eyes, as she began to chant strange words that Arson did not understand.

'Lo inhaé, Stalf sufaé.' Val kept repeating herself over and over again, her voice turning dull and toneless. A blue aura began to surround her. Arson frowned, unsure as to what was happening. The ground below him gave a sudden rumble as it began to move underfoot. Val stepped back as the floor began to split in half, revealing a deep pit of water. She kept on walking back, towards the very edge of the wall. Arson knew he should have done the same. But the sight of the water froze him with sudden understanding and fear. He had time for one last cry before he fell straight in, his amulet falling from his pocket and landing next to Val.

---

Dante slowly shook his head clear of the spell. His vision slowly focused to see Siren struggling to meet the power of Trish. Dante looked down at this sword and frowned. His eyes hardened as he began to remember what had happened. Of all people, he had never thought that he would have fallen under Siren's influence. He slowly got to his feet and readied his blade, aiming at her, his eyes narrowed.

'Damn it…keep still!' he hissed. Trish suddenly staggered, dropping her sword. Siren snatched it up, and stood over her, a triumphant smile playing on her features.

'So…you gave a good fight. You know as well as I do that you were a lot stronger than me. But brute force does not always win, Trish. This shall be your last lesson.' Siren brought the blade above her head, intending to bring it crashing down. A look of anguish came across her face instead as Sparda sped past her, tearing her body open. She turned to look at Dante, her rage showing only to clearly. But Dante could see the misted look that had entered her eyes.

'You!' she gagged. She staggered forwards towards him, but then fell for the last time. Siren had spoken her last.

---

Val felt the sudden strange weight that had been bearing down on her head leave her. She looked around for Arson but he was nowhere to be seen. She suddenly became aware of the churning of water. She carefully edged nearer to the pit and frowned as she looked in. She screamed as Arson's hand suddenly broke the surface and grabbed the ledge.

Arson struggled to pull himself up, but the water was robbing him of all strength rapidly. Val grabbed his hand and tried to help, but she was too weak from ill treatment. Arson's head emerged out of the water. He looked at Val tiredly.

'Go ahead…you may as well finish it off now. At least make your brother's death a quick one.' Val frowned and finally managed to pull him up, noticing the angry sores that had appeared on his skin. He crawled to the wall before collapsing, his eyes staring blankly at the water that had almost taken his life. He looked up and blinked as he heard someone screaming. This time it was not the souls.

'Razzia…both of them…Dante, Trish…both in trouble.' Val tried to dry him.

'What of Siren?' Arson shook his head.

'Bitch…' He staggered to his feet and tottered towards the door that lay hidden behind the flames. 'Are you coming or not?' Val stood up but then sank to her knees, shaking her head.

'I can't…' Arson turned, tears in his eyes. He gently picked her up, like a child.

'I'm sorry, Val. I shouldn't have let this happen to you. I failed as your guardian and brother. I'm sorry.' Val shook her head, her brown eyes falling into her hair.

'You haven't. Believe me…you haven't…' Arson passed through the doorway and took in the scene quickly. Dante had already killed the weaker one of the two, but was kneeling on the ground, in a pool of his own blood. Trish was completely knocked out. Arson gently laid Val down and then walked into the centre of the room, his face grim. Razzia's eyes met with his before he broke into a grin.

'Well well…if it isn't my former General?' Razzia turned to address Dante and Val. 'You'd better be wary of this one. He stabs you in the back when you're not looking.' Arson looked at Dante and then lowered his eyes before focusing his attention on Razzia, who was lazily playing with a sharpened dagger. His eyes slid across to look at the fallen body of Siren before his eyes narrowed.

'Why her? And why did you take Val?' Razzia looked at him as though in surprise.

'You're staring death in the face and you still want answers? Very well. Siren was the only one you could trust outside your immediate family. She wasn't exactly pleased with the way your relationship was going; you were too focused for her and you were beginning to fight off her spells. She came to me and asked me to give her power.' Arson looked confused and angry.

'And what was in it for you?'

'She made a deal with me. If I gave her the power she wanted, she would try to stop you from succeeding in your quest.'

'So what did she have to gain by even helping us get into the underworld in the first place?'

'Well, let me just say that I told her to bring you here. To help you figure out the clue. She said she'd bring Dante to me so I could kill him instead of having to search him out and waste my time. If I eradicate him here, then my future will be stable. Siren promised me that if she had the source of power, nothing would happen because you trusted her too much to ever suspect it. Unfortunately, she became too confident and was killed because of it. As for Val…' Razzia allowed a slow smile to pass over his face. 'I needed to be entertained.' Arson's eyes widened. He turned to look at Val, who was looking thoroughly confused at what was being said. 'Oh don't worry, I didn't do anything indecent. But it was fun to watch her beg and scream in pain.' Tears stung Arson's eyes. Razzia's golden eyes bored into him almost scornfully. 'How touching…the warrior cries.' He laughed and then turned to Dante, who was still unable to move properly. Dante gritted his teeth and closed his eyes against the blow that would surely end him.

A red aura surrounded Razzia as he gathered energy for his attack. Arson shook his head.

'I won't let you do this! I won't let you kill him!' Val shielded her head as a shield of yellow light surrounded Arson. As the light died down, she chanced to take a look. She gasped as she saw Arson's transformation.

Not a devil, but an angel stood in front of her. Arson's black clothes had now turned to a pure white. Two huge feathery wings protruded from either side of his body. Razzia laughed maniacally as energy continued to collect into the palm of his hand. Dante heard the energy being released but never felt what hit him.

Dante looked up as he felt someone stand in front of him. Arson. Feathers flew everywhere as Arson took the full impact of the attack. Soon, it had all ended. Razzia stared at Arson in shock before grinning.

'Fool! You've wasted your life away! I was actually thinking of giving you a second chance after I had taken care of the rest of these pests. But if you don't want it, then fine.' Razzia waved his farewell as Arson fell backwards, into Dante's arms. Val screamed and ran towards them both.

'Arson…' whispered Dante. Arson slowly opened his eyes, and Dante could see that they were clouding over. Arson smiled crookedly.

'Hey …The Curse is dead…' He coughed painfully, causing blood to trickle out of the side of his mouth. His now blackened and damaged wings flapped weakly but then grew still. Dante felt pure rage well up inside as he remembered what he had said. He regretted it, but it was too late now. Arson shuddered in his arms, his breath catching in his throat as he struggled to breathe. He coughed wetly, causing more blood to ooze out from his mouth, as blood entered his lungs. He swallowed hard before his eyes switched onto Val.

'Do one last favour for your bro, Val…I don't like it down here…' Val nodded, understanding what he meant. Her eyes remained clear of tears.

'Don't talk like that Arson…you're going to be all right…' There was no reply. Arson gave one last shudder before turning limp in Dante's arms. His eyes stared open, glazed over in death.

Dante slowly rose to his feet, and staggered forward. His eyes turned into a violent shade of red.

'Laugh your last, Razzia!' he snarled. 'You're losing power, and fast. I can feel it, as well as you.' Razzia smiled again, almost mildly.

'Why don't you try and see?' He laughed arrogantly and tossed his dagger at Dante. It fell miserably short. Razzia's eyes narrowed. Dante kicked the knife up into the air and caught it.

'You want this? Catch it, then!' Dante hurled it back at him, his rage lending his arm strength. As the dagger left his hand, Dante triggered off the demonic blood inside of him, and charged forwards. Razzia groaned in pain as the dagger went through his heart. He was quickly silenced as Dante ran him through with his sword. But even that was not enough to kill the tyrant. He began to heal quickly, his eyes burning with hate and anger.

'It will take more than that, boy!' Dante grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and took off, his wings unfurling and flapping wildly as he became airborne. Val's eyes followed them up. She shrieked as he tore through the earth, sending hard, crumbling mud falling down below.

Trish slowly opened her eyes to see Val glowing with a faint white light. She had placed both of her hands onto either side of Arson's head and had closed her eyes. Her amulet was glowing with a bright red light, brighter than its original colour. Val suddenly fell back, panting from the strain she had put upon herself. Trish felt Arson's hand and found that there was a very weak pulse.

'He's still alive! Find Inferno! Quickly!' Val shook her head, indicating she did not know where he was. Trish noted again her amulet.

'Where's Arson's amulet?' Val slowly drew it out of her pocket, having picked it up before. Trish snatched Val's away from her and brought the two together, finding that they fit in perfectly. Trish placed it on Arson's chest quickly and waited. Val looked at her questioningly.

'Dante once gave me his amulet…when I was close to death. It did something to me…and it gave me back my life.' Arson stirred and opened his eyes, shivering. He had returned to his original state. He quickly sat up, still shivering.

'Wha-' He was quickly silenced as Val hugged him, weeping. Trish patted her back soothingly.

'It's okay.' Arson looked up, confused as he could hear the sounds of battling. There was one last shriek of pain and then silence. Val flinched as something came hurtling down, coming to land beside Siren. Arson began to shudder wildly as the dead eyes of Razzia's stared into his own. Dante came hovering down and stared at the three silently as his devil state wore away. At last he smiled and sheathed his sword.

'It's all over.' Arson smiled and hugged Val, for the first time looking cheerful.

'Those are the best words I've ever heard!'

---

'Hey Kid. I owe you an apology.' Trish, Arson, Val and Dante were standing outside the gateway to the underworld. It was dark outside but it no longer dampened their spirits. Arson kept his eyes lowered as Dante continued to talk. 'I was wrong for saying what I said. You're no curse. In fact…I'm proud to be related to you, however I am.' Arson slowly raised his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. Dante gave him a quick smile and then turned to Trish.

'Let's go.' Arson smiled at Val, and she nodded.

'I think we had better be doing the same too,' she whispered. Arson looked around the dark forest, his brown eyes shining slightly. He smiled mildly at Dante and then his eyes widened.

'What about Inferno?' Val smiled as she heard a sudden piping melody from behind her. Inferno finished his song before alighting on Arson's shoulder. Arson nodded formally to Dante and Trish. Trish shook her head, as though bemused and walked forwards, pulling him into a hug.

'I expect we'll be seeing you again,' she said, looking at him meaningfully. Arson looked at her puzzled but then smiled as he understood. He turned back to Val and took hold of her hand, giving one last silent nod towards Dante and Trish. Dante did not flinch as the white flash returned. Instead he smiled.

'I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him,' he murmured. Trish nodded her head in agreement and smiled.

'I expect it will be different next time,' she whispered. She suddenly shivered with the cold and Dante put his arm across her shoulders, smiling at her tenderly.

'Let's go home.'

The End 


End file.
